The adventure of Putri 'Yuukyou' Salju
by Hino Sakura
Summary: Yuukyou, dikenal juga sebagai Putri Salju, dibesarkan di keluarga Kou si pemburu setelah ibunya, permaisuri Kyoushi, dibunuh dan kedua kakak laki-lakinya dibuang ke hutan oleh permaisuri baru, Dakki. Serius, humor, author as narator, AU, OOC. RnR please!
1. Putri Salju

**Perhatian: **Saya belum pernah membuat cerita genre humor jadi tolong jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Sebenarnya sih, cerita ini cerita serius, tapi disisipi hal-hal nggak jelas makanya ceritanya jadi tambah gak jelas. Dan satu lagi, saya peringatkan bahwa di cerita ini ada banyak tokoh numpang lewat, tokoh nyasar, tokoh cuma nama, dll.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Putri Salju**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, di kerajaan bernama Yin yang terletak di sebuah dunia antah berantah, hiduplah seorang raja yang maniak cewek sehingga memiliki ratusan selir. Untungnya, permaisurinya adalah wanita yang sangaaaaaat sabar. Namun, ketika sang raja mengganti sang permaisuri dengan wanita lain yang muncul entah dari mana yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di istana dengan dua orang adik perempuannya yang nggak mirip sama sekali dengannya, sang permaisuri memutuskan akan bunuh diri dengan pisau dapur… Namun berhasil dicegah oleh kedua putranya sehingga permaisuri dapat melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat (?). Ternyata, ketika itu permaisuri sedang hamil. Maka sebelum diganti oleh wanita-entah-dari-mana, permaisuri melahirkan putrinya yang pertama dan satu-satunya. Setelah itu, beliau meninggal karena racun tikus. Diduga pemberi racun tikus tersebut adalah suruhan permaisuri yang baru namun tak ada bukti.

Dan menurut penyelidikan detektif Conan, sasaran berikutnya adalah kedua pangeran.

Kali pertama kedua pangeran dibuang ke hutan mereka berhasil kembali berkat batu-batu kerikil akuarium yang dicuri tengah malam dari kolam istana.

Sayangnya, kali kedua mereka dibuang, mereka lupa membawa batu dan menggunakan roti melon sisa makan malam sehingga hewan-hewan hutan dan para penggemar roti melon berebut menghabiskan potongan roti tersebut. Alhasil, kedua pangeran tak pernah terlihat lagi… oleh permaisuri. Tapi ada rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarga pemburu kerajaan dan putri mungil yang mereka rawat sebagai anak mereka sendiri.

Sang permaisuri baru yang tak mengetahui hal itu pun tertawa dengan bahagianya. *BGS: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO*

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu….

Suatu kali, permaisuri baru-yang-ga-baru-baru-amat-lagi bernama Dakki ini berhasil mencuri cermin kesayangan selir raja yang ke tigaratusenampuluhsembilan (369) yang bernama Bou-chan. Karena cermin itu cermin ajaib, maka permaisuri memasangnya di kamarnya yang besarnya setengah besar istana kerajaan itu sendiri.

Suatu kali, sang ratu bertanya pada cerminnya.

"Cermin, oh cermin. Siapakah wanita tercantik di dunia?"

Dan cermin pun menjawab.

"Yang pasti bukan kamu, nenek jelek!"

Dakki siap dengan palu besar bertuliskan 500t di tangannya. *BGS: PRANG!!!*

"Neesama?" muncul kepala berambut hitam dari pintu. Kepala itu pun mendekat dan membuktikan bahwa ia bukan cuma kepala.

"Kijin! Belikan aku cermin baru!!"

---

Setelah mendapat cermin baru yang lebih ajaib, lebih besar, lebih mahal, lebih bermutu, lebih bermerek, lebih blablabla, sang ratu yang super duper egois itu memasangnya di kamarnya. Nama cermin itu adalah Jyoka.

"Jyoka, oh Jyoka. Siapakah wanita tercantik di dunia?"

"Diriku sendiri."

Dakki siap dengan palu besar bertuliskan 500t di tangannya. Tapi luar biasanya, ia bisa bersabar.

_Sabar, sabar. Kal__au yang ini rusak juga, aku nggak akan mendapat gantinya. Uang jajanku sudah habis buat beli koleksi Gucci, Dior, Chanel, Valentino, Armani, dst, dkk, dsb, dll…. Kalau uang kas negara, nggak bisa dipakai gara-gara perdana menteri, si Bunchuu-chan, sedang ada di tempat. Sabar, sabar_, pikirnya.

"Kalo gitu, _manusia_ perempuan tercantik!"

Jyoka pun menjawab, "Yang mulia ratu Dakki."

*BGS: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO*

---

Setiap hari, sang ratu terus melakukan ritual nyelenehnya tersebut. Sampai suatu kali…

"Jyoka, oh Jyoka, siapa manusia perempuan tercantik di dunia ini?"

Jyoka pun menjawab, "Putri Salju."

"APAAA????!!?!!?!? SIAPA ITU PUTRI SALJU?!?! HANTU WANITA DARI GUNUNG???!! KUBUNUH DIA!!! Eh, hantu kan udah mati… KUMUSNAHIN DIA!! PANGGIL YOH DARI SHAMAN KING KE SINI SEKARANG JUGA!!!!!!" Dakki frustasi, kedua adiknya tiba-tiba nongol.

"Bukan, Putri Salju itu gelarnya anak perempuannya Kyoushi, permaisuri yang dulu kakak bunuh dengan racun tikus, terus bayi itu dirawat sama keluarga pemburu kerajaan yang emang nggak punya anak perempuan."

Dakki ber-oh ria sementara ChouKoumei tiba-tiba muncul dengan Yoh.

"Dakki, Yoh sudah datang!"

"ChouKoumei… Aku sudah tak butuh dia. Kembalikan saja!"

Dan Yoh yang kebingungan pun dikembalikan ke manga Shaman King sementara ChouKoumei dikembalikan ke alam baka.

"Loli, apa rencana kakak?" tanya salah satu adik Dakki yang namanya Kibi. Yang satu ini imuuuut dan keciiiil dan pendeeek kalau dibandingkan dengan kakaknya (Dakki) dan adiknya (Kijin). Tambahan, hobinya makan lolipop, nyanyi lagu 'Lolita', dan cinta mati sama kuda nil langka berwarna putih yang bisa terbang tanpa sayap milik permaisuri ke tigaratusenampuluhsembilan (369) yaitu Bou-chan.

"Fufufufufu… Panggil Kou Hiko si pemburu!! Kalau aku tak bisa menjadi lebih cantik dari si salju itu, lebih baik dia dimusnahin sekalian, biar aku yang menjadi wanita yang tercantik di dunia!!"

Jyoka pun berkata, "Wanita yang tercantik di dunia itu aku, permaisuri bodoh."

Dakki siap dengan palu bertuliskan 500t di tangannya. Kibi dan Kijin berhasil menghentikannya dengan cara membacakan hasil nominal sisa uang saku permaisuri bulan ini.

---

Putri salju sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, tak lupa payung anti panas, topi penangkal sinar matahari, sunscreen, sunblock, suncream, dll, dst, dsb, dkk, agar kulitnya tetap seputih So-Klin pemutih. Maklum, kalo kulitnya nggak putih lagi, ntar gelar 'Putri Salju' bakal jatuh ke kepala orang lain. Makanya putri yang bernama asli Yuukyou ini _sangat-sangat_ overprotective terhadap kulitnya.

Sebenarnya, Putri Salju memiliki rambut yang sangat hitam dan sangat panjang karena nggak pernah dipotong sejak lahir. Masalahnya, ternyata salah seorang kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Inchao kembali ke istana dua tahun lalu dan memintanya untuk memotong rambut panjangnya agar dapat digunakan untuk masuk ke kamar Rapunzel tanpa merepotkan sang putri pirang (maksud sebenarnya, sih, buat masuk malam-malam waktu ia tidur. Setelah mendengar hal itu, Yuukyou menendang kakaknya sampai langsung mendarat di atap menara Rapunzel). Namun nasi dan ayam mentah sudah menjadi bubur ayam. Jadilah Putri Salju kehilangan rambut panjangnya.

Putri Salju lebih kaget lagi karena ternyata kakaknya yang lain yaitu Inhon juga masih hidup dan kembali ke istana untuk minta pedang pemotong segala agar bisa menyelamatkan putri yang berumur 116 tahun. Kontan Putri salju menolak karena tak ingin memiliki kakak ipar nenek keriput berusia 116 tahun. Akhirnya setelah tujuh hari tujuh malam meditasi dan mandi dengan kembang tujuh rupa, pangeran berhasil mendapat ijin Yuukyou untuk meminjam pedang pemotong segala dari Tenshou, adik angkat Yuukyou. Karena sang putri salju yang meminta, dengan berat hati Tenshou menyerahkan harta pusaka warisan keluarga yang baru saja diwariskan padanya selama seminggu kepada Inhon.

Dan kedua pangeran pun hidup bahagia selamanya dengan putri mereka masing-masing….

-**Tamat**-

Eh, belum, ding!

Kembali ke cerita, di rumah pemburu setelah dipanggilnya Kou Hiko sang kepala keluarga dan perginya Putri Salju yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman.

Koushi: Kenapa kak Hiko dipanggil permaisuri Dakki? Jangan-jangan, ketahuan kalau kak Hiko korupsi? Atau jangan-jangan karena kak Hiko ketahuan nyuri baju renangnya? Atau jangan-jangan karena…

Kashi: Huss! Jaga kata-katamu, Koushi! Hiko-sama tidak pernah korupsi atau nyuri baju renang!

Tenshou: Lalu kenapa ayah dipanggil permaisuri itu, ibu?

Kashi: Entahlah, Tenshou. Semoga bukan untuk berita buruk…

Koushi: Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Yuukyou?

Tenshou: Kak Yuukyou sedang jalan-jalan di halaman. Katanya kak Yuukyou sekalian mau renang.

Koushi: Apa?! Renang?! Kalau begitu, tanpa ditanya lagi, kita ikut!!!

Dan mereka menghilang dari ruangan secepat kilat karena diseret Koushi. Dan kau bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba cerita ini berubah menjadi bentuk skenario? Jangan terlalu dipedulikan, lah.

Sementara itu, di istana, di ruang kerja permaisuri yang sebenarnya nggak pernah dipake buat kerja…

"Mengapa permaisuri memanggil hamba?" tanya sang pemburu.

"Ohohoho," Dakki duduk bersila di atas kursi dengan dua orang laki-laki figuran mengipasinya dengan 2 kipas bulu setinggi 1 meter. "Kudengar kau mengasuh putri salju, ya, Hiko-chan?"

"Ya, sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu," jawab Hiko dengan perasaan tak enak menghantuinya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti ia hanya punya satu tahun lagi sebelum mati tertusuk jarum pintal, kan?" kata Dakki sok tahu. (Dakki: author sialan!)

"Eer, itu cerita tentang putri tidur yang tahun lalu dibangunkan oleh In, eh, seorang pangeran entah dari mana," jawab Hiko hati-hati. Susah payah pangeran selamat tak boleh celaka gara-gara ia salah ngomong.

"Tentu saja," kata Dakki masih sok tahu lalu ketawa ketawa. Maksudnya, sih, buat nutupin malu gara-gara salah. "Bercanda, kok. Maksudku memanggilmu ke sini tidak lain tidak bukan karena aku ingin bertemu dengan si Putri Salju. Katanya dia cantik sekali, kaaan?"

Hiko mulai merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya datang mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, lalu nabrak…. Nggak lucu, ah. Kembali ke cerita…

Maka kembalilah Hiko ke rumahnya dengan bersedih hati. Ia yakin sekali bahwa sang permaisuri yang jahat pasti bermaksud membunuh Putri Salju yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

_Yang penting sekarang adalah segera jauhkan Yuukyou dari Dakki_, pikirnya.

Dan coba tebak sekaget apa dia saat pulang dan menemukan rumahnya terobrak-abrik tanpa satupun orang terlihat. Tidak 1 istrinya, 3 anak laki-laki kandungnya, 1 anak perempuan angkatnya, 4 saudara laki-laki angkatnya, 2 adik laki-laki kandungnya, 1 adik perempuan kandungnya, dan 1 ayahnya; semuanya nggak ada.

Ekspresinya seperti anak perempuan yang kehilangan boneka favoritnya, lalu mencarinya ke sana kemari dan ketika kembali semua bonekanya sudah hilang dan rumah-rumahannya rusak. Kasihan…. (Hiko: Author berisik! Jangan bawa-bawa pengalaman pribadi, deh!)

Ia pun teringat pada kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika putra keduanya tiba-tiba saja menghilang di hutan ketika piknik. Di cari kemanapun, putranya yang satu itu tak pernah kembali…

Sementara itu, di kolam renang di pinggir hutan tempat keluarga Kou berkumpul…

Kashi: Berenang di musim panas memang menyenangkan…. Tapi kenapa semuanya ada di sini? Sampai ayah mertua dan saudara ipar semua….

Koushi: Tak apa-apa, kan? Semakin rame, semakin seru!!

Kashi: Iya, sih. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hiko-sama?

Koushi: Iya juga, ya. Ya sudah, deh. Tenshou, pulang ke rumah dan tunggu ayahmu sampai pulang!

Tenshou: Eeeh?? Nggak mau!! Aku mau berenang!

Koushi: *menenggelamkan kepala Tenshou ke air* Jangan cerewet! Kamu cowok, kan? Atau cewek?

Tenshou: blup blup tolong blup to blup long blup

Kashi: Kyaa!! Tenroku,Tenshaku, jangan habiskan semua barbequenya!

Tenshou: I blup bu blup to blup lon blup blup

Tenshaku: Ibu…. Ya, ya.

Kashi: Bilang iya! Jangan diulang dua kali!

Tenshaku: Iya….

Kashi: Bagus. Yuukyou juga jangan lupa makan, ya! Kau boleh makan sesukamu!

Tenshou: blup blup ibu blup

Yuukyou: *melompat dari dan ke kursi pantai* Yeah! Tenshaku, bawakan aku barbequenya!!

Koushi: *mengikat Tenshou ke dasar kolam*

Tenshaku: Curang! Kenapa cuma Yuukyou, sih?

Tenroku: Iya, walau Yuukyou-chan satu-satunya perempuan normal selain ibu di keluarga kita, tetap saja…

Tenshou: Se blup orang blup to blup blup

Koushi: Aah! Aku juga mau makan!! Dan apa yang tadi kau katakan tentang bibimu, hah, Tenroku? *meninggalkan Tenshou yang masih terikat di dasar kolam*

Tenroku: Bu, bukan apa-apa, kok. Aku nggak ngomongin bibi, kok.

Tenshaku: *bisik* Soalnya bibi nggak termasuk perempuan normal, sih.

Koushi: *menjitak Tenshaku dan Tenroku*

Tenshou: blup….

Dan Hiko yang terlupakan oleh keluarganya…

Bertemu dengan orang yang tak tepat di tempat yang tak tepat dan di saat yang tak tepat pula.

**To be continued….**

**Catatan**:

Houshin Engi dan tokoh-tokohnya milik Fujisaki Ryuu.

Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

Asakura Yoh dan Shaman King milik Takei Hiroyuki.

Bou-chan di cerita ini bukan Taikoubou pemeran utama Houshin Engi, tapi pemeran utama Another story-nya Houshin Engi by Fujisaki Ryuu juga. Di cerita itu, Bou-chan adalah seorang doushi perempuan yang agak easy going sekaligus trouble maker sejati; dan demi rakyat dinasti Yin rela menikah dengan Chuuoh agar mendapat bahan makanan untuk rakyat.

Gucci adalah perusahaan peragam busana Italia yang dibuat oleh Guccio _Gucci_ (1881-1953) di Firenze pada tahun 1921.

Dior adalah perusahaan peragam busana Prancis yang dibuat oleh Christian Dior (21 Januari 1905 - 23 Oktober 1957) pada tahun 1946.

Chanel adalah perusahaan peragam busana Prancis yang dibuat oleh Gabrielle Bonheur "Coco" Chanel (19 Agustus 1883 – 10 Januari 1971) pada tahun 1909/1910.

Valentino adalah perusahaan peragam busana Italia yang dibuat oleh Valentino Clemente Ludovico Garavani, lebih dikenal sebagai Valentino Garavani (lahir 11 Mei 1932) di Roma pada tahun 1960.

Armani adalah perusahaan peragam busana Italia yang dibuat oleh Giorgio Armani (lahir 11 Juli 1934) di Milan pada tahun 1975.

So-Klin pemutih adalah milik Wings Corporation.

Cerita Inhon dan Inchao dibuang ke hutan terinspirasi dari cerita _Hansel and Gretel_, dongeng karangan Bapak-bapak Grimm bersaudara.

Bagian _Putri Salju, Putri Tidur_, dan _Rapunzel_ diambil (tidak sepenuhnya, tentu saja)dari dongeng-dongeng karangan Bapak-bapak Grimm bersaudara dan dongeng-dongeng itu–seperti setiap cerita, tokoh, perusahaan, dan manga yang disebutkan di atas–bukan milikku.


	2. Serius, byebye Koushi, farewell Kashi

**Perhatian: **Chapter ini mengandung unsur serius 80%, humor 10%, dan lain-lain 10%. Selain itu, di cerita ini ada banyak tokoh numpang lewat, tokoh cuma nama, tokoh nyasar, dll. Jangan salahkan saya bila anda lupa nama tokoh-tokohnya, saya sudah memperingatkan anda!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Serius; bye-bye, Koushi; farewell, Kashi**

"Baginda raja? Apa yang baginda lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Hiko berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak panik atau marah.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku berkunjung untuk menemui Koushi, tapi sepertinya ia dan yang lainnya sedang pergi, ya," dan Raja Chuuoh menghela napas panjang. "Apa kau tahu ke mana mereka pergi?"

"Tidak, yang mulia. Sebenarnya saat ini saya sedang mencari mereka," jawab Hiko.

"Ooh. Kalau kau sudah menemukan mereka, katakan pada Koushi bahwa aku menunggunya di istana. Terus kalau bisa, Kashi juga…"

"Maaf yang mulia, Kashi tak mungkin ikut ke istana baginda," jawab Hiko secepat mungkin. Bagaimana pun, melepas Koushi menjadi salah satu selir raja yang maniak cewek adalah suatu pengorbanan besar baginya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila raja mesum itu melihat istrinya yang luar biasa cantik, anggun, sopan, dst, dsb, dll, dkk. Untung saja raja tak pernah bertatap muka dengan Kashi dan Yuukyou.

"Aku mengerti, cuma mencoba bertanya saja, kok…," jawab Chuuoh agak kecewa. Ia lalu menghilang ke arah istana.

Sungguh raja yang nggak membantu apapun. Makan halaman aja!

Ehem.

Sekarang kita pergi ke kolam renang di pinggir hutan milik keluarga Kou.

Mereka semua sedang berenang, kecuali Yuukyou yang bersikeras menjaga kulitnya dari sengatan matahari (lalu, untuk apa dia mau pergi renang?) sehingga ia hanya menjaga barang-barang dan pakaian keluarga angkatnya. Sayangnya, ia tak sadar ketika salah satu baju menghilang dicuri orang dari hutan yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

Ketika akan berganti pakaian, Koushi menyadari kalau pakaiannya nggak ada padahal mereka harus segera pulang. Akhirnya yang lainnya, yang nggak tahu kalau bajunya Koushi hilang, pulang duluan.

Maka Koushi yang ketinggalan di kolam pun bertemu dengan orang yang mengambil bajunya yaitu Jaka Taruh lalu saling jatuh cinta dan hidup bahagia selamanya karena telah terbebas dari si raja maniak cewek yang suka menguntitnya padahal sudah punya permaisuri dan ratusan selir lainnya.

-**Tamat**-

Arrgh!! Belum!! Kenapa sih aku begitu suka kata TAMAT?!?!?

Pokoknya, setelah itu keluarga Kou mendapat kiriman surat dari Koushi.

_Kepada kakak-kakak, kakak ipar, saudara__-saudara angkat kak Hiko, Yuukyou, dan keponakan-keponakanku yang nggak manis-manis amat._

_Apa kabar? Ini Koushi, lho! Pokoknya kalian nggak usah khawatir soal aku. Aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri dan memutuskan tinggal di tengah hutan bersama dengan suami baruku._

_Salam sayang, Koushi._

Dan keluarga Kou pun terbengong-bengong membaca surat yang seenaknya itu. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Koushi menikah lagi?

Coba kita intip beberapa pikiran anggota keluarga Kou….

Kou Hiko: Hmm, yang penting Koushi masih hidup dan jauh dari baginda raja. *mengangguk-angguk*

Kashi: Senangnya, Koushi. Kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri… *mengelap air mata dengan sapu tangan*

Kou Tenroku: Fyuuuh *mengelap keringat lega*. Tapi kasihan juga cowok yang menikah dengan bibi. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah buta?

Kou Tenshaku: Akhirnya si nenek sihir pergi!

Kou Tenshou: Eeeh? Lalu siapa yang akan mentraktirku waktu aku pergi jalan-jalan?!

Yuukyou: Ooh.

Yah, kira-kira seperti itu.

Fyuuuh.

Sekarang mari menjadi serius….

Malam hari, setelah Tenroku, Tenshaku, Tenshou, dan Yuukyou tidur, di ruang rapat keluarga Kou…

"Semuanya! Ini sangat gawat!" kata Hiko cemas setelah rasa was-wasnya terhadap Koushi sudah surut. "Permaisuri Dakki memintaku membawa Yuukyou ke istana."

"Apaa?!?!" (tolong baca dengan membayangkan nadanya seperti di sinetron-sinetron indo, ya!)

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin permaisuri tahu tentang Yuukyou? Padahal kita sudah berusaha mati-matian agar jangan sampai ketahuan olehnya!" teriak Hihyuu, adik kandung Hiko.

"Benar! Hiko-aniki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" teriak Hihyou, adik kandung Hiko yang satu lagi.

"Aku sendiri tak mengerti! Yang pasti, ia memintaku membawa Yuukyou ke istana!" jawab Hiko frustasi. Kashi menepuk pundak suaminya.

"Maka bawalah aku ke istana!" kata Kashi lantang dan jelas.

"Itu tak mungkin! Nyonya, tak mungkin kami tega membiarkan anda pergi ke istana berhadapan dengan permaisuri kejam itu!" teriak Shuu Ki, adik angkat Hiko, diikuti suara-suara lain yang setuju dengannya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua tentang Yuukyou. Sejak awal, akulah yang meminta pada kalian agar aku diperbolehkan mengurusnya. Sekarang, tak mungkin aku kabur begitu saja bila ada bahaya datang mendekat padanya," jawab Kashi dengan suara yang jernih. Tak seorang pun yang mampu membalasnya. Maka Kashi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lagi pula, aku berhutang budi pada Kyoushi-sama, ibu Yuukyou. Dan Yuukyou telah kuanggap sebagai putriku sendiri. Oleh karena itu, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik, aku mengerti," jawab Hiko.

"Hiko-aniki?!" teriak semua adiknya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk menjagamu. Berjanjilah kau akan berhati-hati. Kita akan pulang kembali bersama-sama," kata Hiko pada istrinya. Dunia serasa milik berdua, nih?

Dan rapat malam itu berakhir dengan perasaan was-was, gugup, dan cemas menggelayuti hati setiap orang yang mengikutinya.

Malam pun berlalu dan fajar menyingsing. Pagi itu dipenuhi oleh perasaan yang berat di antara orang-orang dewasa di keluarga Kou yang sejak dulu bekerja sebagai pemburu kerajaan.

"Yuukyou, pergilah ke hutan. Antarkan keranjang ini pada Koushi. Di dalamnya ada surat yang harus kau serahkan padanya. Didalamnya juga ada makanan dan minuman untuk bekalmu," kata Kashi pada Yuukyou lembut. Diam-diam, hati para orang dewasa berdenyut-denyut, bahkan ada yang menangis. Sudah besar kok cengeng? Padahal cowok, parah, tuh. (Kou Hihyuu, Kou Hihyou, Go Ken, Ryuu Kan, Shuu Ki, dan Kou Mei, alias adik-adik Hiko: Diam! Author cerewet!)

Eeh, enak aja kalian! Mau kudepak dari fanfic ini? Nggak mau, kan? Kalo gitu, jangan banyak protes, deh!

Kashi memberikan sebuah jubah berwarna merah pada Yuukyou. "Ini untukmu, tudung merah ini akan mencegah kulitmu terbakar sinar matahari, walau di bagian hutan dalam tidak akan terkena sinar matahari. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, ya?"

Yuukyou mengangguk lalu berpamitan dan menuju ke hutan.

"Sayangku," panggil Kashi pada suaminya. "Ayo kita pergi. Setidaknya Yuukyou sudah pergi sekarang."

Hiko mengangguk dan pergi bersama Kashi ke istana sementara ketiga anak mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seorang di antara mereka, yang paling kecil, pergi menelundup diam-diam dan mengikuti Yuukyou.

Sekarang serius modenya kita kecilkan sedikit….

Di ruang kerja permaisuri, ruang pribadi permaisuri, istana, ibu kota Chouka, kerajaan Yin, benua Asia, planet Bumi, galaksi Bimasakti, dunia antah berantah…

"Dakki-neesama, Kou Hiko telah datang dengan seorang perempuan," kata Kijin pada Dakki. Dakki yang duduk di singgasananya tersenyum.

"Jadi, dia adalah putri salju itu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tak pernah melihat si putri salju. Tapi wanita itu memang cantik, walau tak secantik Dakki-neesama," jawab Kijin.

"Ten-tu-sa-ja!! Tak ada yang boleh menyaingi kecantikanku!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"

"Tapi, tapi! Kibi rasa Kibi pernah melihat cewek itu, deh!! Dimana, ya~~?" kata Kibi sok imut seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan dua orang masuk ke ruang kerja permaisuri Dakki.

"Halooo, Hiko-chan! Yang satu lagi, Putri Salju-chan?" sapa Dakki senyum-senyum.

"Benar. Ada perlu apa permaisuri memanggil saya kemari," jawab Kashi berani.

"Hmm, perempuan yang berani. Berhubung ini pertemuan pertama kita, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh, dulu?" Dakki membawa gelas sementara Kijin membawa teko yang didapat entah darimana.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sebenarnya saya berharap dapat segera kembali ke rumah," jawab Kashi lagi.

"Oooh, sayang sekali, ya?" kata Dakki. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke inti permasalahannya? Kijin, bawa kemari hadiah itu."

Kijin kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak kado dan diserahkannya pada Hiko yang kebingungan.

Hiko membukanya dan segera melempar kado itu ke lantai.

"Se-ka-rang, Hiko-chan. Pungutlah dan lakukan sesuai perintahku~," kata Dakki. Warna matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kuning seperti kuning telur.

Hiko mengambil kembali kotak itu diluar keinginannya dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau dapur.

Dakki lalu menoleh ke arah 'putri salju'. "Putri Salju-chan, tahukah kamu? Dulu ibumu yang sebenarnya bermaksud bunuh diri dengan pisau dapur itu. Konyol bukan? Pisau dapur sekecil itu…. Bagaimana kalau kuberi hadiah yang bagus buat kamu?"

_Itu pisau yang dulu akan digunakan Kyoushi-sama untuk bunuh diri!__, _jerit Kashi dalam hati.

"Hiko-chan. Sekarang, bunuh Putri Salju-chan dengan pisau itu. Keluarkan jantungnya dan persembahkanlah padaku!" kata Dakki, matanya berubah bertambah kuning, sekuning kuningan karatan.

Hiko mencoba mati-matian untuk tidak bergerak. Sayangnya, ternyata kekuatan pengendali Dakki lebih kuat.

Kashi tersenyum sedih pada suaminya. "Sudahlah," bisiknya. Ia mendekat kepada Hiko dan tubuhnya menembus pisau yang ada di tangan Hiko. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak menyesal."

Sebelum tubuh Kashi terjatuh ke lantai, Hiko memberontak dari belenggu Dakki dan berhasil menangkap tubuh istrinya sebelum menyentuh karpet I atas lantai.

"Sekarang, berikan aku jantungnya!" perintah Dakki. Matanya kembali menjadi biru.

Kijin dan Kibi mendekat ke mayat Kashi yang mulai mendingin, tetapi Hiko mengusir mereka dengan sangat kasar.

Akhirnya Dakki turun tangan sendiri.

Hiko pingsan berkat kekuatan Dakki. Jantung Kashi diambil olehnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka…

Dan muncul orang lain yang tak tepat di tempat yang tak tepat dan di saat yang tak tepat pula.

**Tsuzuku****…**

**Catatan**:

Houshin Engi dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Fujisaki Ryuu.

Jaka Taruh: Aslinya Jaka Tarub, legenda (atau dongeng?) dari Jawa Tengah atau Jawa Timur, dikenal juga dengan _Jaka Tarub dan Tujuh Bidadari _atau_ Jaka Tarub dan Nawang Wulan_. Ceritanya _mirip_ legenda _Tanabata_ di Jepang atau _Niulang dan Zhinu_ dari China.

Bagian _Si Tudung Merah_ dan _Putri Salju_ diambil (tidak sepenuhnya, tentu saja) dari dongeng-dongeng karangan Bapak-bapak Grimm Bersaudara, dan dongeng-dongeng itu–seperti setiap cerita, tokoh, dan manga di atas–bukan milikku.

Ngomong-ngomong, tsuzuku itu artinya 'bersambung' dalam bahasa Jepang.


	3. Rumah, Rumah, Rumah, dan Rumah

**Perhatian: **Chapter ini terdiri dari 3 atom ide, 5 atom serius, 3 atom humor, dan 123 atom nggak jelas. Dan mohon bersiap-siap untuk serbuan tokoh-tokoh dimulai sekarang.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rumah, rumah, rumah, dan rumah**

"Ara? Bunchuu-chan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, rubah??" Bunchuu melihat ke arah sahabatnya yaitu Hiko dan istrinya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya??!"

"Bukan aku, Hiko-chan yang melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya, sih, wanita ini yang melakukannya sendiri," jawab Dakki menunjuk Kashi.

"Lepaskan mereka!" teriak Bunchuu geram. "Kubilang lepaskan, dengar?!?!"

"Iyaaan, baik, baik! Jangan gunakan kekerasaaaan!!" teriak Dakki. Ia menoleh pada kedua adiknya. "Kibi, Kijin, kirim mereka pulang! Pake pos kilat!!"

Bunchuu menoleh sebentar pada sahabatnya yang kini sedang digotong oleh Kijin dan Kibi.

"Hiko…"

Dan Bunchuu keluar dari ruang kerja permaisuri itu setelah Hiko dan mayat Kashi dipulangkan. Tak lupa menggosok gigi, eh, menyerahkan arsip-arsip laporan pada permaisuri terlebih dahulu. Karena alasan itulah ia mau masuk ke ruang kerja permaisuri. Alasan lainnya karena murid–atau lebih tepatnya anak buah–nya yang sering ia suruh mengirim arsip sedang pergi bulan madu.

Sekarang, kita ke Yuukyou yang dengan bodohnya tersesat di tengah hutan hanya karena mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Kupu-kupu yang lucu, kemana engkau terbang?" nyanyi Yuukyou dengan suara yang kalo dibilang bagus berarti bohong.

"Hilir mudik mencari bunga-bunga yang kembang," lanjut Tenshou ikut-ikutan menyanyi dengan suara yang sama nggak enak didengernya. Parahnya lagi, yang ini bener-bener buta nada.

"Berayun-ayun pada tangkai yang lemah," mereka bernyanyi bersama dalam paduan suara yang nggak ada harmonisasinya sama sekali. "Tidakkah sayapmu merasa lelah?"

Dan mereka bertepuk tangan bersama-sama lalu berpelukan ala teletubbies.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Tenshou juga ada di sini?" tanya Yuukyou akhirnya.

"Kabur. Aku mau minta uang jajan sama Koushi-basan. Ayah sama ibu pelit, sih," jawab Tenshou santai. "Ngomong-ngomong juga, rumah bibi ada di mana ya?"

"Iya, ya. Kita sebenarnya ada di mana, ya?"

"Aku nggak tahu. Yuukyou-neechan nggak tahu?

"Nggak tahu."

"Ooh begitu. Sama, dong!"

"Iya, samaan!"

Dan percakapan nggak jelas itu terus berlanjut sementara mereka terus berjalan dan terus tersesat…

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara aneh menyerupai geraman.

"Ah, Yuukyou-neechan lapar, ya?" tanya Tenshou dengan polosnya.

"Nggak. Kamu lapar?" tanya Yuukyou balik.

"Nggak. Terus tadi itu suara apa?" tanya Tenshou balik lagi.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

"Mungkin suara perutku."

"Tapi katanya nggak lapar."

"Siapa tahu kalau perut berbunyi bukan hanya karena lapar?"

"Iya juga, ya."

"Iya kan?"

Lalu dari balik salah satu pohon di hutan yang lebat itu, seekor serigala besar kelaparan sweatdropped.

'Manusia-manusia aneh…. Jangan-jangan mereka beracun, ya? Kalau kumakan, sepertinya aku bisa sakit perut, nih….'

Maka serigala itu membatalkan niatnya untuk memangsa si tudung merah dan teman kecilnya.

Dengan kata lain, serigala itu cuma peran figuran, dan berkat geraman konyolnya, ia membuatku menghabiskan halaman oleh obrolan bodoh pemeran utama dan temannya. (Serigala: Jangan salahkan aku, dong! Kan, kau yang membuat ceritanya! Terus kenapa aku nggak dikasih nama?! Hei, kenapa?!)

Mari kita tinggalkan serigala kelaparan nan kesepian itu. Kembali ke Yuukyou dan Tenshou…

"Waah, ada rumah!" kata Tenshou dari kejauhan. Maksudnya, sambil melihat ke kejauhan.

"Iya, benar! Rumahnya baunya manis, ya~!" Yuukyou ikut nimbrung.

"Iya~~," dan mereka berdua pergi mendekat ke rumah itu.

Ternyata rumah itu adalah rumah kue! Atapnya terbuat dari biskuit, dindingnya dari kue tart, pintunya dari coklat, dan jendelanya dari gula putih. Tak terasa air mata dan air liur Yuukyou dan Tenshou dan saya sendiri pun menetes…. Bagaimana dengan anda?

"Selamat maka~~n!" teriak Tenshou sebelum terjun ke dalam rumah lezat tersebut.

"Tunggu, Tenshou!" teriak Yuukyou menarik kerah baju Tenshou dan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. "Kita tak tahu ini rumah siapa. Selain itu, bagaimana kalau rumah ini ternyata jamuran atau lumutan? Ini kan di tengah hutan!"

"Benar juga," kata Tenshou memaklumi namun segera memprotes. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Yuukyou-neechan memakannya sekarang?"

"Eeeh, karena sekarang aku lapar…."

"Aku juga lapar sekarang, jadi aku juga makan, ya!!"

"Ya, sudah deh. Paling nggak, nanti kalau ketahuan, aku nggak bakal dimarahi sendirian…."

Dan mereka menghabiskan rumah kue itu dengan rakusnya tanpa bagi-bagi pada saya! Kejamnya dunia…. Tapi bagian bagusnya, mereka juga nggak bagi-bagi pada anda! HOHOHOHOHOHO…!!!! (ditimpuk sandal WC) Auu!! Sori, deh, sori. (ngrumbel nggak jelas)

Dan di dalam rumah itu, ternyata ada 3 mangkuk bubur hangat yang langsung diserbu oleh Yuukyou, Tenshou, dan saya sendiri. Lalu, karena tubuhnya yang terlalu berat (kasarnya, gendut) Yuukyou duduk di salah satu kursi yang tiba-tiba saja, BRUUK!

Rusak.

Tenshou sweatdropped. Cepat-cepat ia dan Yuukyou bersiap-siap untuk kabur.

Tiba-tiba…

"Kyaa, siapa yang menghabiskan buburku?!"

"Hei, siapa yang menghancurkan kursiku?!!"

"KUE?!!?!?"

Dengan sangat amat ketakutan Yuukyou dan Tenshou menoleh ke belakang, asal ketiga suara mengerikan itu. Saya sendiri dengan kagetnya langsung meloncat ke belakang dan dengan gemetaran hebat menunjuk ke arah Yuukyou dan Tenshou, menyalahkan mereka. (Yuukyou: Hey! Nggak peduli sama nyawa kami, apa?! Kalo kami mati, fanficnya nggak bisa lanjut, lho! Singkirkan tiga makhluk itu dari fanfic ini sekarang juga!!)

Ide yang bagus! Hei, tiga makhluk nggak jelas, kembalilah ke alam kalian!

POOOFF!!

Dan mereka bertiga pun tiba-tiba menghilang.

Tenshou dan Yuukyou membuang napas lega dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Setelah berjalan lebih dari 3 jam, akhirnya mereka menemukan rumah lain. Rumah ini terbuat dari potongan-potongan kayu, dan sepertinya lumayan kokoh. _Sepertinya_.

Tiba-tiba, rumah itu ambruk sekitar 20 meter sebelum Yuukyou dan Tenshou sampai ke rumah itu.

Dari balik rumah itu, terlihat sesosok serigala besar yang dengan rakusnya menangkap seekor babi kecil yang berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Terlambat, babi itu langsung ditelan bulat-bulat.

Ternyata serigala itu lagi!!

Yuukyou dan Tenshou memutuskan untuk segera kabur. Karena sepertinya serigala itu tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka, ia dengan tenang melenggang pergi kembali ke dalam kegelapan hutan.

Baik, mari kita benar-benar melupakan serigala itu.

Setelah satu jam berlari-lari di hutan, mereka menemukan sebuah rumah lain yang kelihatannya jauh lebih normal dari rumah-rumah sebelumnya yang pernah mereka temui. Rumah ini terbuat dari batu bata, lengkap dengan cerobong asap yang buesaar dan pintu dari kayu yang bagus. Sebuah pohon yang tinggi terletak di sampingnya.

Masalah muncul ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah itu. Tidak, pintunya tak terkunci. Dan tidak, ternyata pohon di sampingnya tak begitu tinggi. Sebab rumah itu sendiri yang pendek!

Walau pendek, ternyata rumah itu sangat sangat amat luas. Panjangnya 20 meter dan lebarnya 25 meter sehingga luasnya adalah… um… eh… itu… yah, tak penting-penting amat, kan?

Pokoknya, walau pendek, pintu itu bisa dimasuki oleh Tenshou yang emang masih kecil makanya pendek kurang gizi (Tenshou: Oi, oi!). Yuukyou yang agak tinggi bisa masuk dengan menundukkan kepala dan saya yang pen, pen, pen, pen… pendek… bisa masuk juga… hiks.

"Permisiii!! Bolehkah kami masuk?!!" teriak Yuukyou dan Tenshou bersamaan. Kalo teriaknya setelah masuk, sih, percuma….

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Glontang Tang Tang kletang Gabruuk!

Karena asal suara itu dari dapur maka mari kita lihat ke dapur…. Dan oh, ada seekor babi kecil yang lucuuu banget!

"Lu-tu-na!!" teriak Yuukyou lantas memeluk babi malang itu.

Sementara babi itu berteriak-teriak ga' jelas meminta tolong, Tenshou dengan polosnya ikut bergabung dengan Yuukyou dalam acara peluk-peluknya. Tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu, terdengar suara geraman yang aneh….

"Ah, perut Yuukyou-neechan lapar, ya?"

"Nggak. Kalau kamu?"

"Nggak. Jadi yang tadi itu apa?"

"Apa, ya? Suara perutku?"

"Mungkin juga suara perutku."

"Iya, ya."

"Iyaa."

Babi kecil dalam pelukan mereka sweatdropped.

Suara geraman itu terdengar lagi.

"Aiyaa, aiyaa, pasti itu suara serigala besar! Dia pasti kemari karena ingin memangsaku!!" teriak si babi kecil ketakutan. Yuukyou dan Tenshou terbengong-bengong karena babi itu bisa ngomong sementara saya terbengong-bengong karena ternyata serigala itu muncul lagi! Padahal sudah diusir, dasar!

"Kunci pintunya, aiyaa! Tutup jendela! Aiyaa!!!"

Dan babi kecil itu mulai berlari-lari menutup semua pintu dan jendela rumah kecilnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman dari luar rumah….

"Babi kecil, bukalah pintumu untukku," kata suara itu.

"Tidak! Demi moncongku yang mancung, aku tak akan membukanya untukmu!" balas si babi kecil.

"Kalau begitu, akan kutiup rumahmu hingga runtuh, seperti aku meniup rumah saudara-saudaramu! Dan akan kutelan kau bulat-bulat!!" teriak serigala itu. Dan ia mulai meniup, meniup, meniup, terus meniup, terus, terus, terus….

Mohon tunggu sebentar.

5 jam kemudian….

Akhirnya si serigala bodoh itu berhenti meniup lalu masuk kembali ke hutan, merencanakan sesuatu yang lain. Entah kenapa kali ini, bulu kudukku mulai merinding. Sekarang menoleh ke tokoh utama yang terlanjur terlupakan….

Yuukyou dan Tenshou sedang… memasak?

"Babi kecil yang lucu," nyanyi Yuukyou dengan nada lagu balonku (mungkin…. Soalnya kalau dia yang nyanyi, lagunya jadi nggak jelas.)

"Tolong maafkan kami," lanjut Tenshou ikut menyanyi dalam lagu nggak jelas itu. "Ketika kami tunggu…."

"Kami menjadi lapar."

"Oleh karena itu."

"DOR!"

"Sekarang kami mau."

"Memasak dirimu."

"Lalu me-ma-kan-nya!!"

"AIYAAAA!!!!!" Babi kecil yang sial itu berlari ke sana kemari dari kejaran Tenshou dan Yuukyou.

Jadi… sebenarnya, siapa sih, serigalanya?

Ngomong soal serigala, di mana serigala itu sekarang, ya?

WUUUSSSSHHH…

"Aiyaa??!" teriak si babi kecil menoleh ke arah jendela sementara Yuukyou dan Tenshou melirik ke satu sama lain, lalu menoleh ke babi kecil, ke satu sama lain lagi, ke babi kecil lagi, lalu ke jendela.

Dari jendela, terlihat si serigala… dengan seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya. Dari jari si perempuan terlihat cahaya dan angin yang kuat mulai berhembus.

"Angin!" teriaknya. Angin pun berhembus kencaaaaang sekali dan berubah menjadi puting beliung….

"Cesia…. Kenapa lagi-lagi jadi seperti ini??" kata si laki-laki pada si perempuan yang ternyata bernama Cesia.

Tunggu, Cesia?

Cesia itu… penyihir dari Dragon Knights itu, ya?

Heee? Cesia?! Tidak!! Aku bisa mati kalau terus di sini!!! (Yuukyou dan Tenshou: Hei! Gimana dengan kami?!)

Tunggu! Kenapa ada Cesia di sini?

"Heei! Ini di luar perjanjian, kan?! Yang harus kau lakukan hanya meruntuhkan rumah itu!!" teriak si serigala. Jadi ternyata serigala ini yang membawa mereka kemari….

Dasar serigala *piiiip*, mending kau *piiiip* di *piiip* aja sana!! Sudah cuma jadi-jadian, *piiip* lagi!!! (Catatan: Dikarenakan penggunaan bahasa yang baru saja digunakan tak sesuai dengan Rating pembaca, maka beberapa kata yang tak pantas telah disensor. Harap Maklum) Ngesok banget sih lo!! Muncullah siapapun yang dapat mengalahkan serigala!!

DUAAGH

Si cowok memukul kepala si serigala…. Lho?

"Rath!" teriak Cesia.

"Serigala itu menyebalkan," kata Rath lalu mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang, Cesia bisa pulang, kan? Toh, kita sudah menyelesaikan tugas kita. Jadi, apa boleh kubunuh makhluk ini?"

Cesia menghela napas. "Terserahlah."

Bye-bye serigala. Kami akan selalu mengenangmu sebagai tokoh paling menyebalkan di cerita ini.

WUUSSHH!!!

Lho, kok anginnya…?

"Aiyaa! Serigala itu mati! Terima kasih, pemburu atau siapapun itu! Aiyaa!" teriak si babi kecil melompat-lompat. Tiba-tiba, bumi bergoncang, perkakas bergelontangan.

"Rumahnya terba~~ng!" teriak Tenshou.

Rumah itu terbang ke atas, terbawa dan masuk ke dalam puting beliung lalu terlontar entah ke mana….

"Cesia…."

"Maaf, Rath…."

Yah, pokoknya kalian berdua kembalilah ke alam kalian, sana….

Ehem!

Sekarang, kita kembali pada pemeran utama kita….

"Yuukyou-neechan," panggil Tenshou dengan mata berspiral seperti bakso ikan alias naruto. "Di mana kita?"

"Entahlah…?" jawab Yuukyou, juga dengan mata berspiral seperti bakso ikan. Perhatian: karena pusing, saat ini mereka sedang berjalan dengan melenggak-lenggok (?) karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tiba-tiba, dengan satu debuman keras, rumah itu terjatuh ke tanah diiringi sebuah suara jeritan melengking dari luar rumah.

Dan ternyata! Rumah itu terjatuh di atas…

Makhluk yang tak tepat di tempat yang tak tepat dan di saat yang tak tepat pula.

**A suivre****…**

**Catatan:**

Houshin Engi adalah milik Fujisaki Ryuu.

Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami.

Lagu Kupu-kupu adalah ciptaan Ibu Sud.

Lagu balonku adalah ciptaan ??? (kalau ada yang tau, tolong beritau aku!)

_Si tudung merah_, _Gadis Berambut Emas dan Keluarga Beruang_, dan _Tiga Babi Kecil_ adalah dongeng karangan Bapak-bapak Grimm Bersaudara (setidaknya yang kubaca adalah versi mereka).

Bagian rumah diterbangkan putting beliung diambil (tidak sepenuhnya, tentu saja) dari cerita _The Wonderful Wizard of OZ_ karangan _Lyman Frank Baum_.

Tiga makhluk nggak jelas di chapter ini adalah Unshou Sanshimai (The Unshou Sisters), dimana aku butuh waktu tujuh hari tujuh malam untuk memutuskan akan memasukkan mereka atau tidak. Menulis nama mereka saja aku tak berani. Aku lebih takut pada mereka daripada pada Bunchuu, atau pada youkai manapun yang pernah muncul selain mereka. Daripada dibilang takut, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang… sebal? Terutama Venus. Ia membuatku teringat pada seorang tokoh yang bernama Big Bern dari anime Trouble Chocolate (kecuali warna kulitnya dan jenis kelaminnya yang masih patut dipertanyakan, mereka benar-benar sangat mirip, terutama bagian cinta mati yang nggak mungkin kesampaian, benar 'kan?). Kalau kau tak tahu anime itu, bayangkan sosok asli Bisuke (Biscuit Krugar) dari manga/anime HunterxHunter tapi dengan kulit warna hijau terang (Venus berkulit gelap, Bisuke berkulit putih), kegenitan, kenarsisan, dan kepercayaan diri akan kecantikan wajahnya (yang membuatku sering kali mau muntah dan hampir jatuh dari kursi) yang jauuuuh melampaui sosok sehari-hari Bisuke.

Kurasa mungkin mereka akan muncul lagi suatu saat nanti. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, cuma 98% mungkin, kok. Yang pasti, serigala aneh itu tak akan muncul lagi! Karena aku sudah memasang antivirus, eh, antiserigala!! Serigala itu sudah mati dan kulitnya dijadikan karpet di kamar Cesia di istana naga!!! (nada puas)

Mulai chapter depan dan seterusnya, akan ada lebih banyak tokoh yang nongol, makanya tokoh numpang lewat dari manga lain sudah dikurangi semaksimal mungkin. Tokoh dari Houshin Engi aja sudah banyak banget, nggak kehitung lagi. Semoga bisa inget paling nggak tokoh-tokoh penting….

Ngomong-ngomong, a suivre itu artinya 'bersambung' dalam bahasa Perancis.


	4. Hutan dan Penebang Kayu

**Perhatian**: Fantasy 4 kali lipat, ga jelas nambah dikit, warning: tokoh-tokoh terlupakan

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Hutan dan Penebang Kayu**

Rumah itu mendarat tepat di atas… (suara drum marching) Su-pu-shan!!! Dan Suupuushan yang ini bukanlah Suupuu si kuda nil terbang, tetapi Su-pu-shan si Reijyu milik Taikou Nozomi alias permaisuri Yin ke tigaratusenampuluhsembilan (369) yang kita kenal sebagai Bou-chan!!

Rumah bata itu, tidak hanya jatuh dengan sangat luar biasa mudah (seperti kebanyakan 'jatuh' lainnya), tapi juga dengan sangat indah hingga Chou Koumei yang seharusnya sudah di alam baka pun terkagum-kagum pada cara jatuhnya. "Itulah yang disebut jatuh yang sebenarnya, bukan jatuh asal-asalan seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang!" teriaknya entah pada siapa, tak lupa dengan pose paling indah yang dimilikinya plus segelas wine.

Dan rumah bata yang sangat luas itu, jatuh menindih tepat tubuh Su-pu-shan si kadal terbang yang malang. Kini yang tersisa darinya untuk dilihat hanyalah sepatu dan kakinya yang tak turut terhimpit antara rumah dan tanah.

Sekarang mari melihat ke dalam rumah itu.

Tenshou, tepat sebelum rumah itu menimpa tanah, tak sengaja terpeleset dan terdorong masuk ke dalam almari pakaian yang besaaar sekali, muat untuk menampung seluruh badannya, dan bagaimana almari itu bisa berada di sana adalah hal yang masih patut dipertanyakan. Tapi lupakan dulu soal dia, karena apa yang menimpa si babi kecil saat ini lebih menarik untuk diceritakan.

Si babi kecil itu, karena jauh lebih ringan tubuhnya bila kau bandingkan dengan rumah luasnya, tertarik ke langit-langit dan menempel di sana ketika rumah itu tertarik gaya gravitasi dan dengan begitu cepatnya menghantam tanah. Tepat bersamaan dengan jeritan dari luar, babi kecil itu juga berteriak sama kerasnya karena ketika rumahnya menghantam tanah, wajah babi kecil itu tepat menghantam lantai dengan suara yang keras. Maka hilanglah sudah moncong mancungnya, yang kini terdorong masuk ke wajahnya, dan setelah itu ia dikenal sebagai 'si babi kecil yang malang, yang kehilangan moncong mancungnya bersama dengan rumahnya' alias 'si babi pesek' oleh orang-orang di dunia antah berantah itu.

Dan sepertinya karena kejadian itu, si babi kecil tak lagi bersuara 'aiyaa, aiyaa' tetapi hanya mampu menyuarakan sesuatu dengan suara seperti dengkuran yang aneh.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuukyou?

Ya, ampun! Kepalanya pasti terbentur sesuatu karena darah tak berhenti mengalir dari pelipisnya! SOS! SOS! Terjadi kecelakaan saat siaran langsung!! Dokter, ambulan, tabib, dukun, atau siapa saja, cepat kemari dan selamatkan nyawanya!!

Unchuushi tiba-tiba muncul, memeriksa Yuukyou, memberi obat dan perban, lalu menghilang.

……….

Yah, pokoknya terima kasih, deh.

Jadi, selama kita menunggu Putri Salju kita terbangun, mari kita lihat teman kecilnya yang kini berada di almari. Coba tebak apa yang menantinya di sana? Narnia? Bukan, bukan begitu. Almari itu memang ajaib, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa membawamu ke Narnia. Bila kau ingin pergi ke Narnia, kau harus pergi ke rumah Prof. Digory Kirke terlebih dahulu, bersama dengan keberuntungan besar yang harus menyertaimu, karena tanpanya mungkin kau tak akan pernah menemukan kerajaan ajaib itu, kalau kau tahu maksudku.

Almari itu membawa Tenshou ke sebuah tempat yang indaaah sekali. Damai dan tenang, dan akan membuat orang yang mengetahui Narnia menjadi teringat pada tanah sihir makmur itu. Karena tanah yang ditemukan Tenshou itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Tougenkyou, Desa Sumber Persik yang legendaris.

Segera Tenshou berbalik dan memanggil Yuukyou, tak menghiraukan si babi kecil yang meratapi nasib moncongnya. Seolah tak menyadari (atau memang dia sama sekali tak menyadari) bahwa Yuukyou sedang dalam keadaan pingsan dengan perban di sana-sini sehingga ia terlihat seperti mumi, Tenshou menarik–menyeret–gadis itu masuk ke dalam almari bersamanya.

Di tempat itu ada dua desa yang luas dan makmur, tapi Yuukyou dan Tenshou belum (kugunakan belum karena mereka akan) mengetahui hal itu. Mereka juga belum mengetahui betapa perang dingin antara kedua desa itu telah begitu hebatnya. Dan jelas mereka juga belum mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah pondok terkucil dari kedua desa itu, tempat para penyendiri dan yang terusir dan terkucilkan.

Karena mereka belum mengetahui semua hal itu, mereka–Tenshou, menggendong Yuukyou, maksudku–terus berjalan ke arah hutan.

Dan secara tak sengaja, dengan entah keberuntungan apa yang menyertai mereka, mereka tiba di pondok terpencil itu dan mendapati seseorang di sana sedang menebang kayu.

Ternyata penebang kayu itu adalah seorang pemuda yang baik hati, yang mengijinkan Yuukyou dan Tenshou tinggal bersamanya, lalu mereka hidup damai dan bahagia selamanya.

**-Tamat-**

Bohong, kok. Setidaknya 2 paragraf terakhir sebelum "-Tamat-" itu bohong, kecuali bagian bertemu dengan penebang kayu; dan mereka bertemu dengannya di hutan, jauh dari pondok. Saya hanya menyukai kata "Tamat", itu saja. (berlindung dari benda atau makhluk apapun yang anda lempar)

Okeeeee, balik ke cerita!!

"Penebang kayu-san! Penebang kayu-san!!" panggil Tenshou dari jarak 2 kilometer. Bagi Tenshou, jarak itu cukup baginya untuk mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan si penebang pohon, tapi aku tak yakin penebang kayu itu sanggup mendengar suara Tenshou yang sebelum bahkan mencapai 1 km, nyaris lenyap ditelan angin.

Pada keterkejutanku, aku melihat penebang kayu itu menoleh ke arah Tenshou dan membalas panggilannya.

"Boleh kami tanya kami ada di mana??" teriak Tenshou.

"Kalian berada di 'Hutan di Antara Desa-Desa'! Apa kalian tersesat?" penebang kayu itu membalas berteriak.

"Begitulah!!" teriak Tenshou lalu menoleh sebentar ke arah Yuukyou yang ada di punggungnya. "Dan bisakah aku pinjam kasur untuk kakakku? Dia pingsan!!"

Si penebang kayu mengangguk. "Kemarilah!!"

Dalam 1 menit Tenshou sudah berada tepat di depan si penebang kayu.

"Wah, benar-benar pingsan," kata si penebang kayu. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kalian segera pulang! Lewat sini!"

Penebang pohon itu menuntun Tenshou–dan tak lupa Yuukyou di punggung bocah itu–ke sebuah tanah kosong yang ditumbuhi rerumputan pendek nan lembut. Tempat itu dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi besar, dan terdapat 8 pintu gerbang yang megah di antara beberapa pohon-pohon itu.

"Jadi, kalau boleh aku tahu, darimana asal kalian?" tanya si penebang kayu.

"Dari Yin," jawab Tenshou.

"Dan dimana itu Yin? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya."

"Masa'? Ini tempat apa?"

"Ini 'Hutan di Antara Desa-Desa'."

"Desa apa saja yang ada di sini?"

"Kau tak tahu? Pintu itu" (si penebang kayu menunjuk ke arah pintu berwarna emas) "menuju Desa Konron." (Kunlun, dalam versi yang terbit di Indonesia) "Lalu pintu yang ungu di sana akan membawamu ke Desa Kingou." (di versi Indonesia dikenal sebagai Jin Ao) "Pintu sewarna langit siang yang cerah itu akan membawamu ke Seiki." (Xi Qi)"Sementara pintu berwarna hitam itu," si penebang kayu berhenti selama beberapa detik baru kembali melanjutkan, "akan membawamu ke Hutan Hukuman. Selebihnya aku tak tahu pintu mana mengarah ke mana."

"Jadi," Tenshou yang tak mengerti tempat-tempat itu hanya bisa berpura-pura mengerti, "di mana kau tinggal?"

"Di Hutan Hukuman," jawab si penebang kayu. "Hutan itu tempat mereka yang tak memiliki tempat bernaung tinggal dan hidup. Aku memiliki rumahku sendiri di Seiki, wilayah bangsa Zhou dan Ki Shou yang Agung tinggal dan berkuasa. Tapi aku menemukan hutan ini secara tak sengaja, dan karena tak memiliki tempat tinggal, aku hidup di Hutan Hukuman. Para penguasa Desa Konron sudah menawariku tinggal di desa mereka, tapi dengan sangat berat hati, aku menolaknya. Karena aku menemukan seorang yang lebih menarik dari siapapun yang pernah kutemui. Dia adalah Shishou-sama!!"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau membawaku dan kakakku ke rumahmu? Aku mulai ngantuk dan kakakku nggak akan bisa tidur nyenyak kalau terus kugendong."

"Tentu saja," kata si penebang kayu senang dan ia membuka pintu hitam kelam yang menuju tempat tinggalnya. "Dan, oh, namaku Bukichi. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Oh, pantas saja! Ternyata dia ini Bukichi!! Tak heran dia bisa mendengar Tenshou dari jarak sejauh itu. Parah sekali aku sampai lupa namanya!!

"Aku Kou Tenshou. Ini kakakku, Ryo Yuukyou. Senang bertemu denganmu juga!"

Dan mereka melangkah masuk ke Hutan Hukuman.

Hutan ini, tak semenakutkan seperti yang pasti kau bayangkan. Malahan, Hutan Hukuman ini begitu damai dan tenang. Udaranya hangat, matahari masih bersinar terang. Hewan-hewan berlalu lalang dalam damai. Ada Kuda, Domba, Sapi, Rusa, Kelinci, Serigala, Singa, Elang, Brontosaurus, dan masih banyak lagi. Mari berharap tak ada kelompok T-rex di hutan ini, atau saya akan menghentikan cerita ini karena alasan bahaya. Yang pasti, semua binatang itu begitu tenang dan hidup dalam damai. Percayakah kau kalau kukatakan Singa sedang merumput bersama Rusa?

Tapi semakin masuk ke dalam, kau akan menemukan bahwa hutan ini sebenarnya tak begitu tenang. Sayangnya, atau mungkin untungnya, Tenshou dan Yuukyou masih belum mengetahui kenyataan di balik hutan ini.

Malam itu Tenshou dan Yuukyou yang masih pingsan tidur di pondok si penebang kayu, Bukichi. Pondok ini terpisah agak jauh dari kumpulan pondok lainnya yang jauh lebih di dalam Hutan Hukuman, yang merupakan asal suara desingan, ledakan, tembakan, sabetan, dan suara apa pun yang pernah kau dengar atau baca tentang medan perang.

Hutan Hukuman memang tempat untuk membuat para 'terkucil' merenungi perbuatan mereka yang salah, karena untuk alasan itulah mereka 'dikucilkan'. Tapi kenyataanya, sebagian dari mereka justru sangat menikmati kehidupan mereka di hutan itu. Dan pertemuan pertama antara mereka dengan Yuukyou dan Tenshou akan sangat menakjubkan.

Penuh dengan darah, pasti.

Tanpa terasa langit mulai menjadi terang kembali, pagi telah tiba dan akhirnya pemeran utama kita terbangun! Horee!!!

"Siapa aku?" tanyanya.

Gubrak! Bohong! Masa amnesia???? Kelanjutan cerita ini gimana, dong?

"Oh, iya. Namaku Yuukyou," kata Yuukyou terduduk di atas kasur. "Tapi kenapa aku ada di sini?" Ia memandangi sekitarnya, yaitu kamar yang digunakannya sendirian semalam. "Bertanya sendiri nggak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Lebih baik aku mulai mencari tahu."

Dan Yuukyou berjalan keluar. Ia berjalan jauh, jauuuuh sekali semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Dan tentu saja, kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang saya yang mengikutinya, dia jelas-jelas tersesat. Dengan arti lain saya dan anda juga tersesat bersamanya.

Ketika ia bisa melihat sekumpulan pondok, tiba-tiba seekor domba terbang tepat ke atasnya.

Bruk! Yuukyou, dengan sukses, kembali pingsan.

Ketika Putri Salju membuka matanya lagi, ia telah berada di atas sebuah kasur yang kalau dibilang nyaman berarti jelas-jelas bo'ong. Sudah banyak kutunya, jangan-jangan juga menyebarkan penyakit kulit, tuh! Hiii~~!!!

"Siapa aku?" tanyanya lagi. Ya Tuhan! Benar-benar amnesia, nih!! Gimana nasib cerita ini??!

"Kenapa malah kamu yang nanya? Yang mesti nanya itu kami, tau, kami!" teriak sesosok laki-laki berkulit hitam dan bersayap hitam seperti kelelawar. Rambutnya ke atas semua, dan aku yakin gel rambut yang dipakainya pasti nggak bagus-bagus amat, rambut obrak-abrik kayak sarang burung begitu.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Yuukyou pada sosok itu.

"Aku? Aku Raishinshi! Aku adalah putra," belum selesai ia memperkenalkan diri, sebuah gelang besi yang kelihatannya berat banget, mendarat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Masih sadar, Raishinshi berbalik menghadap orang yang menyerangnya. Belum sempat satu huruf keluar dari mulutnya, gelang besi lain mendarat tepat di wajahnya…. Nah, kalau dia nggak pingsan, berarti dia bukan orang biasa. Tapi standar sebagai orang biasa di cerita ini (dan di cerita aslinya) juga nggak jelas. Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah, kalau dia pingsan di tempat dengan darah mengucur deras, hal itu bukanlah hal yang aneh.

Dan dia emang terkapar. Yuukyou menatap 'jasad' itu dengan pandangan biasa-biasa aja.

"Kamu orang buangan baru?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan pakaian yang aneh banget kepada Yuukyou. Di sekelilingnya juga ada cowok-cowok yang semuanya aneh-aneh, tapi punya fangirls bejibun di dunia kita. "Baguslah, 'Lust' belum pulang," lanjut orang itu.

Nah, sebodo-bodonya saya, setidaknya saya mengerti arti dari kata 'Lust'. Kalo anda nggak ngerti, silakan cari kamus Inggris Indonesia.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka keras-keras, sesosok cowok aneh muncul dari sana. Rambutnya lurus hitam dan jatuh lembut selehernya, tapi 'antena' rambut di kepalanya berdiri tegap seperti mau upacara bendera di hadapan Presiden. Bajunya, tak diragukan lagi, sama anehnya dengan yang lain, walau agak berbeda. Dan dia masuk dengan wajah penuh air liur (eeew!) dan tak berhenti menoleh ke kanan kiri sampai ia menatap Yuukyou.

"PURIN-CHAAAAAN!!!"

Dan dia melompat, nyaris terbang, ke arah Yuukyou, dengan gerakan siap memeluk, atau melakukan hal yang tak pantas untuk dilihat maupun dibaca. Dan tepat seinchi sebelum kedua tangan itu menyentuh pinggang Yuukyou, wajahnya telah menjadi peristirahatan sepatu si Putri Salju.

Kalau boleh, aku ingin memberikan applause yang meriah untuk mereka berdua!!

"Yuukyou-neechan!!" terdengar suara dari pintu, yang bisa dipastikan adalah suara Tenshou. Tenshou melompat, nyaris terbang juga, dan memeluk Yuukyou. Bisa didengar 'Lust' mengumpat tentang anak kecil tahu apa, atau tentang gara-gara masih kecil. Selain itu, datang juga kebun binatang dari mulutnya, yang setiap katanya nggak mungkin ditulis di sini, karena akan menyalahi rating.

"Tenshou…," kata Yuukyou dengan ekspresi terkejut. Nah, berarti dia sudah bisa mengingat Tenshou! "Di mana ini?" tanya Yuukyou si Putri Salju.

"Ini Hutan Hukuman. Entah bagaimana sepertinya kita terpental keluar dari Yin," jawab Tenshou polos.

Yuukyou menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Yang di sekelilingnya malah lebih bingung lagi. Aku yakin mereka tahu tentang Yin, tapi aku tak akan membocorkan hal detail mengenai itu sekarang, atau cerita ini tak akan menjadi menarik.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yuukyou menatap Tenshou, anak laki-laki itu menggeleng. Yuukyou yang wajahnya memang sudah putih, sekarang tambah putih pucat, bahkan lebih putih dari Surf atau So-Klin pemutih. "Tapi kita _harus_ kembali. Kita harus menemui Bibi Koushi dan menyerahkan surat i… ni…"

Hening sejenak, pasanglah sumbat telinga demi keselamatan pendengaran anda.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! SURATNYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Bukichi–yang berpendengaran super–menutup telinganya erat-erat, tak berguna, maka ia berlari keluar rumah hingga suara Yuukyou tak dapat meraihnya. Raishinshi langsung sadar karena suara keras itu, tapi terpental ke tembok dan terbentur dengan keras dikarenakan efek suara keras si Putri Salju. Dan kembali pingsan. Mengenai para cowok lainnya, yang bisa kukatakan saat ini adalah mereka sedang berusaha menutup telinga mereka sebelum pendengaran mereka yang malang dan rapuh menjadi rusak dan tak bisa berfungsi kembali.

"Yuukyou-neechan, suratnya di sini~~~!" kata Tenshou cepat-cepat melemparkan sepucuk surat ke arah Yuukyou, yang ternyata ditangkap oleh seorang cowok yang sejak tadi juga ada di sana, hanya saja, belum diperkenalkan.

Dan siapakah orang itu? Apakah ia adalah orang yang tak tepat di saat yang tak tepat dan ditempat yang tepat pula seperti para tokoh di penutup dan pembuka chapter-chapter sebelumnya? Yah, SETELAH IKLAN-IKLAN BERIKUT INI!!!

**Catatan:**

Houshin Engi dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Fujisaki Ryuu.

Taikou Nozomi adalah doushi perempuan dari Another Story (special story) Houshin Engi. Aku tahu aku menyebutnya "Bou-chan" di chapter 1, aku baru tahu kalau namanya adalah Taikou Nozomi setelah membaca Dramatic Irony karangan Fujisaki Ryuu-sensei. Taikou Nozomi di fanfic ini memiliki kedua Suupuushan. Yang satu, yaitu yang kadal, udah tamat di cerita ini (alias mampus). Yang satu lagi, si kuda nil terbang yang dicintai Kibi itu masih rahasia kapan munculnya. ^_^

Sebagian dari kisah di chapter ini terinspirasi oleh _The Chronicles of Narnia_ karangan C. S. Lewis. Dan sama dengan semua yang tertulis di atas, ketujuh novel itu bukan milikku.

Dan tepat seperti yang tertulis di atas, SETELAH IKLAN-IKLAN BERIKUT INI!!!


	5. Iklan

**Iklan**

Tolong diingat ini tidak punya maksud menjelek-jelekkan siapapun atau apapun, soalnya kasian yang emang udah jelek, apalagi yang emang ancur. Kalau ada yang menyinggung di hati, tolong usahakan supaya lupa karena ini toh cuma parodi. Warning: Kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat, dan setting adalah kesengajaan, namanya juga parodi. Hehee (_peace_, tenang kawan, turunkan senjata kalian)

* * *

**1:**** Kit Kat**

Latar belakang: Suatu hari di musim panas dimana matahari menyengat lebih keras dari tawon, seorang Ko Kibi sedang boseeeen banget karena ga ada yang bisa diajak main. Ia lalu memutuskan akan menelepon Bou-chan si permaisuri ke tigaratusenampuluhsembilan (369) untuk meminjam Suupuu-chan_nya_.

Kriiingg... Kriiingg... Krii... Klek!

Kibi: Halo? Suupuu-chan ada, loli?

Bou-chan: Ini siapa, ya?

Kibi: Kibi, loli.

Bou-chan: Kiri?

Kibi: Kibi!

Bou-chan: Kitty??

Kibi: (sayapnya muncul) Kibi, Kibi!!

Bou-chan: Kipi-kipi??

Kibi: Loliiiii!! B!! B!! Bukichi! Bukichi!!

Bou-chan: Ooooh… Bukichi. Kok suaranya kayak perempuan?

Kibi: AAARRRGGHHH!! (bulu-bulunya rontok semua)

**Ada break, ada Kit Kat!**

(Korban kali ini: Kijin yang mau pinjem telepon)

**Catatan:**

Kit Kat bukan punya saya, walau saya suka banget sama coklatnya! Yang punya adalah Nestle!!

Houshin Engi dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Fujisaki Ryuu-sensei!!

Di sini nama yang dipake itu Bukichi, walau Kibi di cerita ini belum bertemu dengannya. Alasan utamanya, soalnya nama ini yang pertama kali muncul di kepalaku waktu aku nyari nama yang depannya huruf B. Alasan lainnya soalnya nggak ada yang huruf B lagi selain Bunchuu. Soalnya aneh banget kalo Kibi ngomong "Bunchuu! Bunchuu!!" ya 'kan?

Bagaimana nasib Kijin selanjutnya? Apakah ia akan tetap hidup setelah terkena serangan 'waktu' Kibi yang keluar secara tak sengaja itu? A. Ya, masih hidup; B. Nggak, udah ke alam baka; C. Manakutahu!!! Kirim jawaban anda pada saya paling lambat kemarin.


	6. Iklan juga

**Iklan**

Tolong diinget ini tidak punya maksud menjelek-jelekkan siapapun atau apapun, soalnya kasian yang emang udah jelek, apalagi yang emang ancur. Kalau ada yang menyinggung di hati, tolong usahakan supaya lupa karena ini toh cuma parodi. Warning: Kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat, dan setting adalah kesengajaan, namanya juga parodi. Hehee (_peace_, tenang kawan, turunkan senjata kalian)

**2: Tri**

The Pretty Sisters Series! Iyaa~~n!

Latar belakang: Pada suatu hari, di jaman dulu kala, di dunia antah berantah, hiduplah seorang permaisuri yang hidupnya setiap hari hanya diisi senang-senang. Tak lupa pula adik-adik angkatnya, alias pengikut (atau mungkin pengekor) yang paling setia.

Hari ini Permaisuri Dakki baru dapet HP baru keluaran Taiitsu Ericsson dan langsung bermaksud mencobanya, tak lupa, tentu, Three.

Kijin: Neesama, coba telepon seseorang!

Kibi: Iya! Telepon siapa, telepon siapa??

Dakki: Fufufu *pip pop pep pop pip pop piiiip* *Tuuut Tuuut Tuuu, trek* Halo?

Suara di ujung sana: Halo? Apakah yang madam bersuara indah seperti anda inginkan dari saya hingga mau menelepon saya?

Kijin: *bisik* ……Siapa itu…?

Dakki: Halo?… Agus, Agus!

Suara di ujung sana: ??????????????????????? *trek, Tuuuuut tuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut*

-

Dan sang permaisuri terus melanjutkan hobi anehnya itu setiap hari, dengan nomor telepon 'korban' asal acak. Kurasa anda masih ingat pada hobi 'nyeleneh' lain miliknya. Sekadar informasi, permaisuri satu ini masih memiliki 363 hobi nyeleneh lain. Mau tau? Mau, mau, mau??

-

Korban berikutnya:::

Suara di ujung sana: Hello? Obama's speaking.

Dakki: Hello?… Agus, Agus!

Barrack Obama: ………?????? Mister Agus??

-

Korban berikutnya:::

Suara di ujung sana: Taiitsu Electronic, pesanan anda akan selesai seketika! Mampu menciptakan dan membetulkan segala macam barang!!

Dakki: Halo… Agus, Agus!

Taiitsu Shinjin: ……… Agus? Di sini tak menjual produk berlabel Agu, *trek, tuuut tuuuut tuuuuuuuuuut*

-

Korban berikutnya:::

Suara di ujung sana: Ha, halo? Wi, Winry, ya?

Dakki: Agus!!!

Edward Elric: GYAA!!! Maaf, MAAF!! Nggak akan kurusak lagi kok!! ……. Lho???? Siapa ini???! *trek tuuut tuuuut*

-

Korban berikutnya:::

Suara di ujung sana: Halo?

Dakki: Agus, Agus!!

Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono: …… Apakah ini semacam iklan di TV atau Radio?

Dakki: …………. Agus!! *trek*

-

Korban berikutnya:::

Suara di ujung sana: Di sini Roushi. Saat ini *huahm* terlalu ngantuk untuk mengangkat *huahm* telepon *huahm* silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah... *huaaahm* ………………………………. *biiiiip*

Dakki: Agus!!! *trek, tuuuut tuuuut tuuuuuuuut*

-

Korban berikutnya:::

Suara di ujung sana: Di sini Shinkouhyo. Saat ini sedang tak bisa mengangkat telepon atas berbagai alasan. Tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut ini *miiaw* eh, berikut ini! *biiiiip*

Dakki: Ohohohoho!! Agus, Agus!! *trek*

-

Korban berikutnya:::

Suara di ujung sana: Halo?

Dakki: Aguuss!!

Agus: Lho? Siapa ini? Kok bisa tau namaku?? Aku ini kan teroris, nggak ada yang kenal kok??

Dakki: ………………………………………………………………………………………............................................................. *trek*

*tuuut tuuut tuuuuuuuuuuuut*

**T****ri, jaringan GSM-mu!**

Agus: Halo? Halo??

**Catatan:**

Houshin Engi dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Fujisaki Ryuu.

Taiitsu Ericsson milik Taiitsu Electronic milik Taiitsu Shinjin dari Houshin Engi milik Fujisaki Ryuu.

Edward Elric dan Winry Rockbell adalah milik Arakawa Hiromu.

Tri milik Hutchison Telecom International atau HCPT Indonesia.

Bapak-bapak presiden Barrack Obama dan Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing, dan saya menggunakan nama-nama tersebut bukan untuk menjelek-jelekkan atau mencemarkan nama baik atau apapun semacam itu. Mohon maaf kalau terkesan buruk.

Kepada semua orang bernama Agus di seluruh dunia (kecuali paman saya yang pedophil), saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Jangan tersinggung, ya.


	7. Masih iklan

**Iklan**

Tolong diinget ini tidak punya maksud menjelek-jelekkan siapapun atau apapun, soalnya kasian yang emang udah jelek, apalagi yang emang ancur. Kalau ada yang menyinggung di hati, tolong usahakan supaya lupa karena ini toh cuma parodi. Warning: Kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat, dan setting adalah kesengajaan, namanya juga parodi. Hehee (_peace_, tenang kawan, turunkan senjata kalian)

**3: T****ri part 2**

Another Pretty Sisters Series! Mau, mau, mau~??

Ini diskotek, lagu lagi dimainin, orang-orang di lantai nari-nari ga' jelas. Beberapa di antara mereka dikenali sebagai Taiitsu Shinjin, Kou Tenka, Choutenkun, Youtenkun, Ki Raishinshi, Chuuou, Ki Hatsu, Bukichi, Taikoubou, Choukei, Rishin, Kou Tenroku, Kou Tenshaku, Kou Hihyuu, So Go, Kou Hihyou, Go Ken, Ryuu Kan, Shuu Ki, Kou Mei, Keihou, Suu Kokuko, Ma Reijyu, Tou Kyuukou, Chintou, Chuuou, Fuurin, Ma Reisei, So Go, Ryogaku, Keihou, Dokouson, Ki Tan, Tou Sengyoku, Kinkou Seibo, Chou Koumei, Younin, Li Sei, Housou, Chuuou, Houhitsu, Nan Kyuukatsu, Ma Reikai, Ma Reikou, Li Mokutaku, Li Kintaku, Kouseishi, Sekiseishi, de-el-el (Coba cari satu-satu di manganya! Kalau bisa…. BTW, nama-nama itu nggak beraturan urutannya). Dan di antara sekumpulan orang-orang itu, terlihat sesosok bayangan pria yang ga ikut dansa. Bayangan itu, bersama pemilik tubuhnya, bergerak menuju suatu korner tempat tiga bersaudari sedang minum jus.

Pria itu dengan santainya berjalan sambil menutup mata (yang _katanya_ bisa membuat orang terlihat lebih keren) menuju korner itu. Setelah tersandung setidaknya 7 kali, akhirnya ia sampai di tujuannya, masih tetap menutup mata (belum kapok juga, nih makhluk).

"Cantik, cantik, cuaantik. Jojing, jojing, jojing. Mau, mau, mau?" masih nutup mata juga. Karena sebel, dia saya pakaikan 'pembuka mata super pencegah tidur' merek Taiitsu is Good alias T.G. ©Taiitsu Shinjin.

Dan, yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah tiga bersaudari Dakki karena jelas-jelas mereka sedang berdansa di lantai dansa. Tapi kau nggak akan menemukan wajah Kibi, karena ia sedang melakukan pertunjukan berubah wujud, di tengah lantai dansa. Dakki sedang ngayang di depan pangung dan Kijin menyanyi keras-keras sambil mabuk.

Lalu, siapa tiga bersaudari yang duduk di korner itu?

Pria itu tadi, yang ternyata adalah Dokouson, pasti sungguh menyesali nasibnya. Kalau tidak kabur, paling pingsan di tempat, atau mati karena shock, atau sakit jantung, atau dehidrasi seketika, atau kepeleset, atau kena lemparan gelas dari orang mabuk, atau tiba-tiba jatuh ke lobang tak berdasar, atau diare, atau demam berdarah, atau flu babi, atau HIV/AIDS, atau kesambar petir, atau kesambet makhluk gak jelas, atau yang paling parah, mati dibunuh ama Sengyoku gara-gara pergi ke 'cewek' laen.

Tiada kasihan bagimu!! Itulah nasibmu yang sudah membuat aku sebal! Ohohohohohohohohoho!!! Hihihihihihihihihihihi!!! Buahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Kyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! KAKKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!!!

**T****ri, jaringan GSM-mu.**

(Any guess about the sisters, dearest reader?) *insert the sweetest smile you've ever seen here*

**Catatan:**

Houshin Engi dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Fujisaki Ryuu.

Three/Tri milik Hutchison Telecom International atau HCPT Indonesia.

Ngomong2 ada yang sadar nggak, kalo 'Chuuou' tadi disebutin 3 kali? Nah, yang satu itu yang asli, yang satu lagi Youzen, yang terakhir itu Kibi! Makanya yang duduk di korner itu bukan Dakki bersaudari, soalnya yang duduk di sana adalah 3 bersaudari, dan karena Kibi ada di lantai dansa, otomatis dua saudarinya juga bukan cewek2 yang di korner! Maksudnya, kalau nggak ada Kibi di korner, mana mungkin Dakki dan Kijinduduk di sana sebagai _tiga_ orang _bersaudari_, kan?

Tapi saya yakin kalau 90% dari pembaca tidak benar-benar memperhatikan deretan nama itu. Tokoh-tokoh di Houshin Engi itu suaangat banyak, dan yang tertulis di atas itu masih kurang dari seperempatnya!!

Review, please?

90% pembaca pasti membaca ulang deretan nama di cerita ini setelah membaca catatan-catatan di atas.


	8. Iya, iya, ni iklan yang terakhir, deh

**Iklan**

Tolong diinget ini tidak punya maksud menjelek-jelekkan siapapun atau apapun, soalnya kasian yang emang udah jelek, apalagi yang emang ancur. Kalau ada yang menyinggung di hati, tolong usahakan supaya lupa karena ini toh cuma parodi. Warning: Kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat, dan setting adalah kesengajaan, namanya juga parodi. Hehee (_peace_, tenang kawan, turunkan senjata kalian)

**4: Blaster **

Dakki, Kibi, dan Kijin berdiri dan berpose dengan bangga, anggun, centil, keren, seimbang, fotogenik, dan dalam pose-pose 'ruaarr biasaaa'. Semua orang tentu saja memuja mereka, karena 'temptation' milik Dakki bekerja penuh, kecuali para doushi -hero&friends- dari manga/animenya Houshin Engi. Sepertinya berusaha sekeras apapun, Dakki tetap tak berhasil membuat kelompok itu berpaling bahkan melirik padanya karena kelompok itu sekarang hanya makan, makan, makan, dan makan seperti orang setahun penuh ga makan.

Namun tiba-tiba…

Semua mata memandang tepat ke satu titik, melupakan bahkan 'temptation' dari paopei keiseigenjou Dakki.

Madonna, alias Hekishou.

Berjalan (atau lebih tepatnya _menggelinding_) masuk ke balai pertemuan para tokoh Houshin Engi.

Dengan balutan gaun (yang sangat amat ketat berukuran XXXXXXXXXXL) _belang-belang_ _merah putih_.

Di belakang Madonna berdiri kedua saudarinya, Venus dan Queen, juga dengan balutan baju belang-belang kayak Zebra.

Apa yang terjadi dengan para cowok? Demi keselamatan bersama saya tak akan menulisnya. Lalu, para cewek?

Dakki bersaudari bengong, Kashi nutup mata, Kyoushi nutup mulut, Koushi nutup telinga, Inshi melotot, Zhushi menganga, Yuukyou pingsan, Sengyoku muntah, Kou Ran-ei terpaku, Shintenkun nggebrak ke belakang–tak lupa bersama Hakutenkun yang kembar siam dengannya, Kinkou Seibo jatuh muka duluan, Ryuukitsu Koushu membeku. (Wooi! Siapa yang mbuka freezernya?! Dingin, nih!!)

*BGS: Suara lonceng dan uang logam Paman Gober bergemerincingan*

(Muncul paduan suara malaikat dengan Chou Koumei sebagai dirigennya)

**Yang belang emang lebih ****gaya! Blaster, blang blang blang blang!!**

(Cepetan tutup freezernya!!!)

**Catatan:**

Houshin Engi dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Fujisaki Ryuu.

Paman Gober adalah milik penciptanya. (maaf, saya nggak tahu siapa penciptanya yang sebenarnya…)

Mohon jangan nanya dari mana Tiga Unshou bersaudari itu dapet baju-baju eksentrik semacam itu, aku sendiri nggak ngerti mereka dapet dari mana. Dan tolong jangan memandang saya seperti itu!!

Bagi yang lupa sama beberapa nama tokoh di atas, akan kuberi tahu beberapa:

Kyoushi: Permaisuri Yin sebelum Dakki. (diawal manga namanya adalah Kyouhi lalu berubah menjadi Kyoushi mulai pertengahan cerita. Aku menggunakan Kyoushi.)

Zhushi: Mantan jenderal besar dinasti Yin bersama Bunchuu, sahabat sekaligus rival Bunchuu sebelum menikah dengan raja dinasti Yin saat itu. (dan ini bukan youkai bernama Shushi yang dikalahkan Nentou Doujin pada pertandingan 3 lawan 1 di Houraitou)

Kou Ran-ei: Istri Choukei. Penampilannya seperti bintang hollywood.

Shintenkun dan Hakutenkun: Si kembar siam dari Juutenkun.

Kinkou Seibo: Juutenkun pemilik paopei Kinkojin yang membuat bayangan melawan pemiliknya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau anda menemukan tokoh perempuan lain dari Houshin Engi yang belum kusebut di atas (kecuali Jyoka), tolong beritahu aku, ya.


	9. Putri Salju dan Tujuh Penunggu Pondok

**Perhatian:**Chapter ini penuh perkenalan, modifikasi masa lalu, penglebih-lebihan sifat tokoh, OOC, dsb.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Putri Salju dan ****Tujuh Orang Penunggu Pondok**

Laki-laki itu menangkap surat yang dilempar Tenshou sebelum Yuukyou mendapatkannya. Tenshou dan Yuukyou bengong bersamaan ketika si cowok membuka surat itu dengan kasar dan membacanya. Kurasa yang membuatku paling heran adalah bahwa dia _ternyata_ bisa membaca.

"Koushi, aku titipkan Yuukyou padamu," cowok itu mulai membaca dengan bersuara selantang-lantangnya. " Tolong lindungi dia dan jauhkan dia dari istana. Permaisuri bermaksud buruk dan memanggilnya ke istana. Aku akan menggantikan Yuukyou pergi ke sana. Mungkin aku tak akan selamat, tapi jangan berputus asa. Tolong lindungi Yuukyou.

"Salam sayang, Kashi."

Yuukyou membeku di tempat. Tenshou menganga.

Si cowok melanjutkan membaca catatan kecil di bawahnya. Sepertinya otaknya dirancang untuk mencerna arti bacaan setelah selesai membaca semuanya.

"P. S. Jika di antara 100 banding 1 kemungkinan Tenshou pergi ke tempatmu, tolong jangan beri dia uang jajan!"

Sekarang Tenshou ikut membeku di tempat.

Sementara si cowok membeku juga, puntung rokoknya terlepas dari mulutnya, karena sekarang dia sudah mengerti arti suratnya. Kedua matanya menatap lantai.

"Tenka-kun?" panggil seorang temannya, rambutnya panjang dan lurus ke bawah. "Apa mungkin Kashi dan Koushi itu, dari segala kemungkinan, adalah Ibu dan bibimu yang telah sering kau ceritakan itu?"

Yuukyou dan Tenshou menatap Tenka, Tenka menatap mereka balik. *Background: Aura gelap mendebarkan* *BGS: Degup degup degup degup derederedeng cring cring!*

"Siapa kalian? Apa hubungan kalian dengan ibu dan bibiku?" tanya Tenka.

"Ibu dan bibi_mu_? Mereka ibu dan bibi _kami_!" kata Tenshou.

"Kau bilang namamu Tenka?" tanya Yuukyou menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Tenka, entah apa yang dilihatnya. "Tenka yang kukenal tak memiliki luka di wajah seperti milikmu, tetapi ia memang telah menghilang tak ketahuan rimbanya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Saya dan Tenshou terbengong dengan penggunaan bahasa Yuukyou. Dan kalau anda benar-benar membaca cerita ini dari awal, tentu anda juga akan menyadarinya telah berubah. Atau mungkin ini semua hanya imajinasiku saja? Entahlah, deh….

Yah, pokoknya akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang Tenka.

Tenka, putra kedua Kou Hiko dan Kashi, menghilang tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika keluarga mereka sedang piknik di hutan. Waktu itu Tenshou belum lahir, dan setelah Tenka menghilang, Kashi jarang berbicara tentang putra keduanya selain pada Hiko, Koushi, dan Yuukyou.

Siapa sangka putranya itu tersasar ke Desa Konron? Tenka hidup dan berusaha beradaptasi di sana, akan tetapi ia dikeluarkan dari desa itu dan hidup di Hutan Hukuman sejak 3 tahun lalu. Alasannya? Well, itu melibatkan beberapa orang yang masih belum dikenalkan jadi kurasa cerita itu bisa menunggu sampai nanti.

Tenka menceritakan masa kecilnya di Yin, sehingga Yuukyou dan Tenshou mulai mempercayainya. Tenshou lalu menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Yuukyou serta bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di pondok ini.

Setelah cerita panjang lebar tinggi luas volume, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mulai saling memperkenalkan diri secara _formal_.

Dimulai dari pemeran utama, tentu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pemeran utamanya?

Gyaaa!! Aku lupaaa!!!!! (-dilempari sandal pas kena kepala-) Woi, siapa itu??! (_diem! Lanjutin aja ceritanya!!_)

"Namaku Yuukyou," Yuukyou memulai. "Aku putri kandung Raja Yin ke tiga puluh satu, Chuuou–_yang agung _(tetapi bodoh dan mata keranjang)–dan Kyoushi, permaisuri Yin yang terhormat, yang tewas terbunuh oleh racun pemberian permaisuri penggantinya yang licik, Dakki. Aku dibesarkan di keluarga Kou sang pemburu sebagai putri tunggal Kou Hiko dan Kashi, yang tercinta dan terkasih. Margaku Ryo, karena aku tak dapat menggunakan margaku yang lama untuk kehidupan baruku di kediaman sang pemburu, dan nama itu diambil dari marga keluarga kerajaan suku Kyou, asal ibu dan nenekku–semoga mereka damai dalam keabadian."

Nah, lupakan dulu soal bengong. Kita lanjut ke Tenshou setelah dia sadar.

"Aku Kou Tenshou, anak bungsu Kou Hiko dan Kashi, keluarga pemburu kerajaan dari… Yin…."

Dan ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan, karena memang pengetahuannya tentang kosa kata yang formal dan baku serta penggunaannya tak lebih banyak dari anak kelas tiga SD di dunia kita.

Lalu adalah Bukichi yang berbicara memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Bukichi! Lahir di Seiki, keturunan bangsa Kyou dan bangsa Zhou. Pekerjaan saat ini adalah penebang kayu. Cita-cita saya adalah menjadi orang yang baik dan berguna bagi orang lain. Orang yang dikagumi adalah oshishou-sama!"

Sekarang Oshisou-sama yang baru Bukichi katakan akan memperkenalkan dirinya setelah meminta–untuk entah keberapa kalinya–agar Bukichi berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Taikoubou, doushi dari Kunlun. Nama lahir: Ryo Bou. Hobi: memancing. Lalu makan."

Dan ia mulai ber-kakaka sendiri, sampai sebagian besar orang lupa pada apa yang baru saja disampaikannya sebagai perkenalan. Oke, sekarang ke yang lainnya… um… eh… oke, Tenka.

"Kou Tenka, putra kedua Kou Hiko dan Kashi dari Yin. Yang diinginkan saat ini ada banyak, termasuk uang dan rumah yang besar. Juga HP baru, terus laptop baru dan LCD TV 64'. Juga dompet kulit buaya dan sabuk kulit ular. Lalu rompi baru, dan pedang laser juga baik. Lalu,"

Oke, sekarang kita lupakan saja dia dulu karena untuk menulis semua keinginannya sama saja dengan membuang ratusan bahkan ribuan halaman untuk cerita. Jadi, sekarang kita ke tokoh malang yang baru tersadar dari pingsan, yang berambut seperti sarang burung, yang memiliki sepasang sayap besar menyerupai kelelawar. Mari kita sambut Raishinshi!!

"Ki Raishinshi, doushi dari Kunlun. Putra bungsu yaitu yang keseratus dari Ki Shou yang agung, yang memerintah Seiki dengan bijaksana."

Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan lebih jauh lagi, tapi kata-katanya terhenti dan ia terlihat berpikir keras dan dari ujung matanya, ia menatap si 'lust' dengan pandangan penuh rasa iri dan nafsu membunuh. Oke, berikutnya si 'lust'.

"Ki Hatsu, putra kedua Ki Shou yang agung, yang memerintah Seiki dengan bijaksana. Dibesarkan di Seiki, tanah yang makmur dan damai. Taishi yang anggun, adalah ibu dan permaisuri terbaik yang pernah ada dalam sejarah Seiki–dan semoga ia damai dalam keabadian selamanya. Hal yang disukai," nada suaranya yang sebelumnya terdengar khidmat dan sejuk, sekarang berubah menjadi *(eeew!)*, "cewek, terutama yang benar-benar 'Purin-chan'."

Gyaaa!!! Dia ngiler lagi!!!!

*BGS: EEEEEEWWWW!!!*

Ehem uhuk uhuk guk! Lanjut!! Berikutnya, si rambut merah yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Li Nataku."

Ya, itu saja. Itu pun setelah Tenshou menghampirinya dengan puppy eyes berdiameter 4 meter dan berulang kali menanyakan namanya.

Lalu, si rambut panjang yang lurus berwarna biru keunguan, yang tampan, yang cantik, dan aneh. Banget.

"Youzen, doushi jenius dari Kunlun. Hobi: menatap cermin. Yang disukai: diri sendiri."

Dan mari kita bungkam mulutnya sebelum ia mulai mengatakan hal-hal aneh lagi.

Berikutnya!

Berikutnya!

Berikutnya, oy!!

Kan seharusnya ada satu lagi. Soalnya ada Tenka, Taikoubou, Raishinshi, Nataku, Youzen, dan Hatsu. Masih enam orang. Kurang satu. Bukichi tidak tinggal di pondok itu, karena Bukichi tidak termauk mereka yang 'diusir', Bukichi malah diperebutkan dan diminta untuk terus tinggal di desa atau negara manapun. Jadi seharusnya masih ada satu lagi, di mana dia? (_lo nanya gue, gue nanya siape_?)

(Raishinshi: Kalo nyari pemeran, ya, nyari yang bener, dong! Tuh, ada di halaman belakang, lagi bobo'!!)

Diem, dasar cerewet! Kubuat pingsan lagi, 'nti!

Ehem.

Oke, mari kita ke halaman belakang. Dan yang menanti kita di sana adalah, tak lain tak bukan, tak salah lagi alias bener-bener, Taijyouroukun.

"Taijyouroukun, alias Roushi," tapi yang ngomong bukan orangnya sendiri. "Hobinya tidur. Kalo mau bangunin dia, weker dari seluruh dunia dikumpulin juga nggak bakalan bisa. Yang bisa paling cuma es krimnya si badut. Menurut legenda, Roushi bangun sekali tiap tiga tahun, terus tidur lagi entah sampai kapan."

Yang ngomong tadi adalah… siapa ya? (Raishinshi: Oy! Aku yang ngomong! Aku!! Jangan dicuekin dong!! Kenapa semuanya merhatiin yang lain doang, siiiiih!!?)

Lalu, si badut belum akan muncul, jadi, sabar yaa.

Dan mengenai para penghuni pondok ini, _sebenarnya_ pekerjaan mereka adalah menambang. Masalahnya, nggak ada yang mau kerja.

**Roushi? Nggak usah ditanya, pasti tidur terus. Emang pemalas dia!**

"_Zzzzzz…."_

**Tenka? Baru mau kerja kalau dibayar.**

_Diem tapi telapak tangan kanannya__ hadap atas terulur ke depan nunggu uang nemplok._

**Youzen? Demi wajahnya, dia nolak masuk tambang. Dasar narsis nggak ketulungan!!**

"_Kau menyuruhku masuk ke dalam tambang yang gelap, kotor, berbatu-batu, __bau, dan ah, aku tak sanggup mengatakannya lebih dari itu. Kau pasti sama sekali tak memikirkan nasib wajah tampanku yang malang ini! Dan bagaimana dengan rambutku, rambut yang susah susah aku panjangkan, yang lembut yang setiap hari kukeramasi pakai Rejoice, yang setiap kali ditanya orang 'Habis dari salon mana?' dan yang selalu kujawab 'Cuma pakai shampo, kok' dan paling kubanggakan karena pernah menang kontes kecantikan rambut sedunia antah berantah ini??! Oooh, pokoknya tidak!"_

**Hatsu? Kalau nggak ada cewek, nggak mau jalan.**

"_Pokoknya nggak mau! Lagian mana mungkin ada cewek bahenol__ di tambang gelap kayak gitu! Yang ada paling cuma kelelawar betina!"_

**Nataku? ****Merusak semua yang bisa dirusak dan bertengkar sama yang lainnya.**

_Laser, bazooka, __tombak, cincin, naga. Ledakan._

**Raishinshi? Bertengkar terus tiap hari. Protes gara-gara nggak ada yang bantuin kerja, makanya ikutan nggak kerja.**

"_Kenapa semuanya nggak kerja, siiiih??!"_

**Taikoubou? Tiap hari makan terus, anehnya masih nggak gemuk juga tuh **_**makhluk**_**.**

_Mulut kesumpal buah persik tapi bisa-bisanya masih ketawa. "Kaakakakakaka!"_

Jadi _sebenarnya_ mereka nggak punya pekerjaan.

Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa makan?

Yah, ngambil dari pohon, nyuri dari taman orang, dikasih uang, nipu, dll, pokoknya nggak niat kerja dengan baik dan benar.

Tapi semua itu akan segera berubah mengingat Yuukyou telah muncul.

Naaaaah, sekarang kita kembali ke cerita!!

Intinya, Yuukyou sama Tenshou ikut tinggal di situ, maksudnya di pondok, eh, rumah sendiri yang baru dibuatin Bukichi selama 2 jam. Pondok, eh, rumah itu terdiri dari 4 lantai dan luasnya nggak tanggung-tanggung, seratus lima puluh meter kotak!!! Eh, seratus lima puluh meter persegi!!!

Lalu mengapa Bukichi tidak tinggal di dekat situ saja dari dulu?

Alasannya karena selama ini ia diusir sama Taikoubou dan disuruh kembali ke alamnya, maksudnya, ke tempat asalnya alias Seiki. Tapi Bukichi nggak melakukan itu, malah tinggal di tempat yang _agak_ jauh dari pondok. Sebenernya, Taikoubou menyuruh Bukichi balik agar tidak membuat ibunya Bukichi cemas, tapi Bukichi sudah minta ijin dan diperbolehkan pergi dari rumah. Maksud lainnya adalah supaya Bukichi tidak dicap sebagai 'buangan' juga. Sebenarnya sih, Taikoubou itu baik, tapi cara ngomongnya doang yang nggak enak. (_emang bisa dimakan?_)Ya enggaklah!! (_trus kok tau rasanya nggak enak?_) Itu konotasi, tau! KO-NO-TA-SI!! (_Apa itu konotasi?_) Eh, umm, apa… ya…? Yah, nggak penting, kok! Nggak penting!!

…………………………………. *sweatdropped*

Tolong berhenti menatap saya seperti itu!!!!

…………………………………. *sweatdropped*

Tapi sekarang Taikoubou sudah nggak bisa menyuruh Bukichi kembali ke tempat asalnya karena sudah ada Yuukyou dan Tenshou (yang bersikeras meminta Bukichi juga tinggal di dekat sana). Lagipula, siapa tahu dia bisa mengendalikan Nataku dengan menggunakan Bukichi dan Tenshou?

Siapa tahu?

_Siapa_ tahu?

_Siapa yang tah__u?_

Tentunya seorang yang tak tepat di saat yang tak tepat di tempat yang tak tepat pula.

继续

**Catatan:**

Houshin Engi dan tokoh-tokohnya adalah milik Fujisaki Ryuu.

Rasanya cerita ini lamban sekali majunya....

Ngomong-ngomong, 继续 itu artinya bersambung dalam Bahasa Mandarin.

**Lanjutan sebelum bersambung:**

(Dan siapapun itu, yang pasti bukan tempe.)


	10. Inspeksi Bulanan dan Korset

**Mulai**

**Perhatian: **Chapter ini mengandung OOC-ness dan tokoh-tokoh baru berduyun-duyun muncul, Warning: awas kilat!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Inspeksi bulanan dan korset**

Sepi.

Sepi.

Masih sepi.

Dari belakang atap pondok tiba-tiba muncul dua kepala, satu kucing dan yang satu lagi (seharusnya, sih) manusia.

"Nee, nee, Shinkouhyou. Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

"Shh, Kokutenko, shh. Tidakkah ini menarik? Si Putri Salju muncul dan akan tinggal dengan ketujuh penunggu pondok."

Lho? Darimana dia tahu kalau Yuukyou itu Putri Salju?

"Tentu saja karena aku telah mengikuti cerita ini sejak awal. Kalian hanya tak menyadarinya saja," kata Shinkouhyou. Apakah diantara anda sekalian ada yang merasa sebal padanya? Karena jawabanku adalah iya. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Begitu mudahnya merasa sebal?"

Berhenti mengajak pembaca dan aku bicara!! Lakukan tugasmu, sana!!

"Anak muda jaman sekarang," gumam Shinkouhyou. "Baik, baik. Ehem. Pemirsa alias pembaca sekalian, biar saya jelaskan sedikit siapa saya di cerita ini. Nama saya Shinkouhyou, kucing besar itu peliharaan saya, namanya Kokutenko. Di cerita ini seharusnya saya yang menjadi narator, tetapi penulis cerita ini tidak setuju dan malah menjadikan saya sebagai figuran. Bila ada diantara anda sekalian yang ingin protes, silahkan protes pada penulis cerita ini. Sekian."

Eeeerr…. Dasar kakek-kakek delapan ribu tahun! Yang penting cepat lakukan tugasmu agar pembaca bisa tahu kelanjutan ceritanya!!

"Baik, baik, anak kecil tak sabaran. Nah, Kokutenko, kita berangkat."

Akhirnya si badut itu pergi juga! Lain kali kalo dia muncul lagi, ayo kita cuekin, biar tahu rasa!

Ehem. Sekarang, karena Yuukyou telah bertemu dengan para penunggu pondok, berarti seharusnya cobaan pertama akan segera datang. Oleh karena itu, mari kita lihat situasi istana terlarang di Chouka!

Dan harap menaikkan gak-jelas-mode dalam pikiran anda dulu sebelum membaca bagian di bawah ini!

"Jyoka, oh Jyoka. Siapakah manusia tercantik di dunia ini?"

"Yang mulia paduka Dakki adalah cantik, tetapi Putri Saljulah manusia tercantik di dunia ini," jawab si cermin di dinding.

"APPPUUUAAAAAAA?????? DIA KAN UDAH MATI!!!! KALO DIA MASIH HIDUP, TERUS YANG MATI PAKE PISAU DAPUR ITU, YANG MAYATNYA UDAH DIPULANGIN PAKE POS KILAT ITU, SIAPAAA????"

"Wanita itu ialah Kashi, istri Kou Hiko. Adapun Putri Salju sedang berada di pondok di Hutan Hukuman bersama ketujuh penunggu pondok, seorang penebang kayu, dan adik angkatnya," jawab Jyoka acuh tak acuh, berharap ada yang ingat untuk mengelap dirinya nanti, karena sekarang dia bener-bener basah kena semprot Dakki.

"Tujuh penunggu pondok?" Dakki terdiam dulu beberapa saat. Bila ada orang yang melihat seluruh perilakunya saat itu, orang itu pasti akan mengira Dakki gila atau berkepribadian ganda. Sedetik yang lalu teriak-teriak histeris, sekarang diam seribu bahasa sedang berpikir. Sudah gitu, berpikirnya cepet banget lagi!

"Oooooh," Dakki ber-oh ria. "Begitu, toh. Ufufufufu. Dekat sekali dengan kampung halaman! Baiklah, kurasa aku akan berkunjung ke sana sebentar!!! Tunggu saja Putri Salju, aku akan melenyapkanmu!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!!!"

"Tunggu dulu, Dakki!" Shinkouhyou tiba-tiba muncul!! "Menurutku bukan ide yang bagus bila kau pergi ke sana secara langsung. Lupakah kau pada _mereka_?"

"Shinkouhyou! Kebetulan sekali! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut membantuku kali ini?"

"Kau tak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan ya? Dan aku tidak akan membantu siapapun, ingatlah itu."

"Onee-sama," Kijin tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana!! "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang pergi terlebih dahulu dengan menyamar menjadi penjual korset?"

"Baiklah, Kijin! Pergilah sekarang!!" teriak Dakki sementara Kijin keluar lewat jendela, padahal ruangan itu ada di lantai 8.

Yah, lupakan saja soal itu, yang pasti dia akan selamat dan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Satu-satunya yang aku masih belum mengerti adalah mengapa ia mau menjadi penjual _korset_? Mengapa dari triliunan macam benda yang bisa dijual ia malah memilih _korset_? Nggak ada yang lain apa??

"Baiklah, Dakki," Shinkouhyou naik ke atas kucing besarnya, "aku pergi dulu. Aku harus membeli popcorn dan cola untuk menemaniku menonton. Sampai jumpa!"

"Dadaaah! Dadaaah!!" Dakki melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Shinkouhyou menghilang dari pandangan, Dakki menoleh ke arah Jyoka. Katanya, "Jyoka, oh, Jyoka. Kapankah si Putri Salju akan mati?"

"Mana kutahu, emang aku paranormal apa?" jawab Jyoka cuek.

Dakki siap dengan palu bertuliskan 500t di tangannya. Kibi muncul menyelamatkan keadaan! *BGS: Jrengjrengjrengjreng Jrengjrengjreng Jerererereng…!!!*

"Dakki-neesama, Dakki-neesama! Kalau marah-marah nanti cepat tua, loli! Nanti kulit wajah mengendur, muncul kantung mata, dan muncul kerutan-kerutan di wajah lho!"

Nah, sekarang selagi menunggu Kijin selesai membeli korset-korset yang akan dijualnya, mari kita kembali ke Hutan Hukuman.

Di Hutan Hukuman, Ketujuh Penunggu Pondok itu sedang… bekerja? Bekerja?? Bekerja???!!!

"Kalau tidak bekerja, jangan harap dapat makan!"

Yuukyou, dengan pecut di tangannya, mengawasi pekerjaan keenam penunggu pondok yang pemalas itu. Enam karena Roushi sama sekali tak butuh dan tak peduli pada makanan. Sepertinya Taikoubou telah ribuan kali mencoba mengeluarkan si pemalas itu dari Taida Suit demi mengenakan benda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ribuan kali pula ia gagal.

Tenshou, di lain pihak, sedang membantu Nataku yang sama sekali tak bisa memotong kayu bakar. Bukichi sendiri sedang melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya, menebang pohon.

"Permisiii!" teriak seseorang. "Inspeksi bulanan!!"

Inspeksi bulanan? Kok aku nggak dibeitahu soal itu? Apaan tuh?

"Fufufufufu," Taiitsu Shinjin si fotogenik menoleh ke arah pembaca… "Inspeksi bulanan adalah inspeksi yang kami, Juunisen dari Konron lakukan sebulan sekali terhadap ketujuh penghuni Hutan Hukuman!"

Sejak kapan dia muncul?!

"Khukhukhu, menarik sekali Kokutenko," komentar Shinkouhyou dari atas atap rumah Yuukyou. "Ups, sebentar lagi Juutenkun juga akan datang."

Sejak kapan badut itu ada di situ??? Kenapa makhluk-makhluk itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba, sih??

"Inspeksi bulanan!" teriak seseorang lagi yang ternyata adalah pemimpin Juutenkun, bersama anggota lainnya di belakangnya.

Gyaaaaa!!! Apa ini?? 24 tokoh baru muncul dalam satu chapter??! (Shinkouhyou + Kokutenko + Juunisen + Juutenkun)

"Inspeksi bulanan?" tanya Yuukyou dengan aura gelap masih bergelayut di sekitarnya dan gunting rumput di tangannya karena baru saja ia berusaha membuat Youzen bekerja menggunting rumput dengan cara mengancam akan memotong rambut panjang si narsis dengan menggunakan gunting rumput.

"Be--betul…," Taiitsu Shinjin tertekan oleh aura gelap sang pemeran utama! *BGS: Plok plok plok plok!!* "Si--siapa anda?"

"Perkenalkan diri kalian dahulu!" teriak Yuukyou masih dalam Nyonya-besar-sedang-marah-mode. Taiitsu merinding saking kagetnya. Dokou Tenson si sennin mungil berteriak, menangis, dan sembunyi di belakang pohon ter-tidak-terlalu-dekat.

"Sa—saya Taiitsu Shinjin dari Juunisen! Di belakang saya adalah anggota Juunisen yang lain! Ka-kami datang untuk inspeksi bulanan pada me-mereka!!" teriak Taiitsu menunjuk ke arah Youzen yang masih meratapi rambutnya lalu ke arah Taikoubou yang masih berusaha membangunkan Roushi selagi Yuukyou sibuk mengurusi Youzen.

Yuukyou menatap Taikoubou sangar, yang ditatap kabur dan kembali menggembalakan domba. Terdengar samar suara seseorang tertawa dari atap rumah baru Yuukyou.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," kata Yuukyou tersenyum (dengan senyum bisnis yang sangat manis) ke arah para Juunisen dan Juutenkun yang sedari tadi hanya menonton dengan sweatdrops terpampang jelas di kepala mereka. "Mohon maafkan ketidak sopanan saya barusan. Silahkan melakukan inspeksi anda sekalian. Dan Youzen, tolong siapkan teh untuk 23 orang!"

Sementara Youzen berjalan masuk ke pondok dengan lunglai, Juunisen mulai berkeliling dan baru diikuti Juutenkun setelah beberapa menit karena mereka harus menunggu ketua mereka berhenti tertawa histeris setelah melihat Youzen barusan.

Pemberhentian pertama: Tempat memotong kayu bakar.

Taiitsu menangis terharu melihat Nataku _berusaha_ bekerja. Berusaha, karena sampai saat ini masih nggak bisa. Walau begitu Tenshou adalah anak yang sabar dan terus mengajari dan menyemangati Nataku. Sepertinya Tenshou malah lebih dekat dengan Nataku daripada dengan Tenka….

Pemberhentian kedua: Penggalian sumur baru.

Juunisen dan beberapa anggota Juutenkun menganga melihat Tenka menggali sumur dengan kecepatan 280 km/jam. Doutoku yang terharu melihat muridnya bekerja keras memberi semangat pada Tenka dari pinggir sumur. Tapi sepertinya Tenka tak menyadari kehadiran para inspektur itu (orang yang melakukan inspeksi itu disebut inspektur kan? Iya kan? Eh, salah ya?) dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, berharap menemukan emas atau permata dari galiannya.

Pemberhentian ketiga: Taman Sumber Persik.

Raishinshi dan Ki Hatsu sedang berusaha setengah mati untuk bekerja dan tak bertengkar. Sepertinya keberadaan Yuukyou benar-benar mempengaruhi mereka. Dan semua orang pasti sudah tahu jawaban mengapa Taikoubou tak akan pernah diijinkan bekerja di taman.

Pemberhentian keempat: Taida suit.

Roushi masih tetap tidur seperti biasanya, para inspektur hanya melewatinya karena percuma saja berusaha membangunkannya.

Pemberhentian kelima: Peternakan domba.

Taikoubou, dengan cara tertawanya yang gila seperti biasa, mencukur bulu domba seperti orang sarap. Dari jauh, Juunisen menonton dengan melongo, begitu pula Juutenkun selain ketuanya, Outenkun, karena dia ikut tertawa seperti orang gila menonton kembarannya.

Eh, kembaran?

APAAAA??

Ups, ya, begitulah.

Oooooh.

Ehem.

Sekarang, mari kita kembali ke pondok dan meilhat apa yang terjadi pada Youzen.

Di ujung ruangan, jauh dari pintu dan jendela, sesosok kurus pucat sedang menuang teh sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa harus aku? Oh rambutku yang malang, yang indah, yang lembut, yang halus, yang panjang, yang bersinar, yang rapi, yang modis, yang keren, yang cantik, yang cakep, yang harum, tadi begitu dekatnya dengan gunting rumput. Huhuhuu…"

Tiba-tiba pintu digebrak oleh Outenkun yang kembali tertawa seperti orang sarap melihat Youzen yang seperti mayat hidup.

"Youzen…," panggil seseorang.

Youzen pun menoleh dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia berteriak, "Guruuuuu!!" dan berlari ke arah pria itu.

Ialah Gyokutei Shinjin dari Konron, guru Youzen. Slow motion…. Detik demi detik berlalu dalam slow mode, kenangan demi kenangan pun bermunculan bagai gelembung sabun.

Teringat dulu mereka berlatih keras di gunung….

Teringat dulu mereka berlatih kung fu di dojo….

Teringat dulu mereka shopping bersama….

Teringat dulu mereka ke sauna bersama….

Teringat dulu mereka ke salon bersama….

Teringat dulu mereka manicure, pedicure, dan creambath bersama….

Teringat dulu mereka (Woooi!!! Kapan selesainyaa???)

Mereka pun berpelukan ala tele(pon) (i)tu bis, menyebabkan banyak anggota Juutenkun banyak yang mau muntah, malah ada yang sudah muntah.

"Maaf, guruuuu…," Youzen menangis-nangis dengan sangat tidak jelas.

Gyokutei tersenyum lembut lalu menyentuh wajah muridnya dengan begitu lembutnya sampai menyisakan bekas merah dan suara yang sangat amat keras.

Tak lupa suara teriakan Youzen: AAAAAAAWWW!!!!

Gyokutei masih tersenyum sementara Juunisen lainnya bengong memelototinya.

"Guru!! Apa yang guru lakukan padaku?? Wajahku yang cantik ini!! Tidaaak!! Ada luka di wajahku yang rupawan, yang indah, yang cantik, yang cakep, yang lembut, yang tampan, yang keren, yang banyak penggemarnya ini!!!! Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan hiduup??!!!"

Para Juutenkun dan Juunisen minus Gyokutei terbengong menatap Youzen.

"Ternyata kau masih belum bertobat, " Gyokutei menghela nafas lalu berbalik menatap anggota Juunisen yang lain, mengisyaratkan untuk pulang sementara Youzen masih menangis-nangis gaje meratapi wajahnya. Sebelum mereka keluar pondok, Gyokutei berbicara lagi. Katanya, "Hari ini adalah hari 'itu'. Jangan membuat terlalu banyak masalah tahun ini, mengerti?"

Lalu mereka keluar pondok dan kembali ke Konron.

Outenkun yang akhirnya merasa bosan memutuskan untuk menyuruh Juutenkun pulang duluan karena ia ingin 'bicara' dengan kembarannya yang sama sekali nggak mirip dilihat dari sudut manapun.

"Dan berakhirlah episode inspeksi bulanan kali ini," kata Shinkouhyou yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan kamera menatap anda sekalian…. "Bagaimana nasib Putri Salju selanjutnya? Apa yang akan terjadi ketika Kijin datang? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan hari 'itu'? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya! Fufufufufufufufu."

"Shinkouhyou…," Kokutenko si kucing menatap majikannya, "kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan…."

**Continuará**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Houshin Engi adalah milik Fujisaki Ryu.

Ngomong-ngomong, continuará itu artinya bersambung dalam bahasa Spanyol.

* * *

**Lanjutan sebelum bersambung:**

"Youzen…," panggil Yuukyou. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendengar ini ditujukan padanya: "Karena mereka yang seharusnya minum semua teh itu sudah pergi, kau harus meminum semua teh yang sudah kamu buat kecuali bagianku."

Youzen melanjutkan acara tangisnya.


End file.
